


The Booth in the Corner

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin befriends the lonely man he always sees in the morning at his local coffee shop, the last thing he expects to happen is to fall for him. Let alone find out the man is actually Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Wales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [Kink Me Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35615.html?thread=38873631#t38873631) prompt.

Merlin slipped into the Avalon Coffee Shop, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Being able to walk to work always seemed to Merlin like it would be a great idea, but with the constant strong wind and propensity for rain storms, on most days he regretted it with every step. 

Needless to say, it was becoming a bit of a routine for Merlin to stop at said coffee shop before work, as he was currently a university professor, regardless of whatever may be happening outside that day. Yes, it could be because the coffee was quite good and the fact that Merlin never really could pass on a good muffin, but if Merlin was honest with himself it was mostly because of the fit blond that was always seated in the booth in the back corner reading the morning paper. 

Every Monday and Wednesday morning (the days he had to lecture and consequently needed caffeine to survive) Merlin would walk in and pointedly not look in the direction of the man. He always failed, of course, and would catch his eye, the two of them nodding to the other in acknowledgment. Then, Merlin would order a medium drip and a banana muffin and quickly settle himself down two tables over from the man. All while trying to get work done, as he spread out his lecture notes for the week, determinedly not looking in the man’s direction again for fear he would blurt out something completely ridiculous. 

He could just hear his best mate’s voice, mocking him over the whole situation when he told him about it, a grand error on his part. 

“Honestly, Merlin,” Will had said. “Have I taught you nothing? Just go over to him and chat him up. He’s just a bloke, mate… but if all else fails make sure you see if he has a fit sister for me all right?” 

Merlin shook his head. _Right, get it together Emerson you can do this._

With a newfound determination, Merlin headed straight to the table across from the man with his head down reading the newspaper. He couldn’t bring himself to approach him directly. 

Merlin sat down and tried to find the nerve to look over at him. He cleared his throat and hesitantly turned toward him, “Do you mind if I snag a few napkins, mate?” _Napkins, Merlin, really that’s what you’re going with?_

The man glanced up and peered at Merlin, a look of confusion flitting across his face. 

“If you must,” the man said, going back to his reading. 

Merlin stopped short for a moment and took the silence to quickly reach over and grab a few napkins off the table before getting out the papers he needed to grade out of his bag and sitting back down at his own table. 

Merlin paused, psyching himself up, before turning towards the man again. “Um, thanks, I’m Merlin Emerson by the way…” 

The man snorted and gave Merlin an incredulous look as he sat his paper down. 

“That’s your actual name?” He asked. 

Merlin bristled a bit at the implied insult. “My mother likes the Arthurian legend. It could have been a lot worse. She could have called me Archimedes instead if she wanted.” 

“I don’t know I think Archie suits you,” the man grinned as Merlin glared in response. 

“Well, _Mer_ lin, I’m Arthur,” the man paused for a moment, a brief flash of panic crossing his face. “Penn... Arthur Penn.” 

“Your name is Arthur? Please tell me you're taking the piss,” Merlin hoped as he continued glaring a bit more at the man, as if the world was against him, when someone near them gasped, “oh my god, Merlin and Arthur!” 

"You clearly have no idea who I am, do you?” Arthur questioned, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Obviously not, but it seems that it doesn’t matter because I can already tell that you’re a bit of a prat, to be quite honest.” 

Merlin could hear some shocked whispers coming from the other people in the shop, mostly wondering if they still sent people to the tower and if you could put someone in the stocks, but he continued to ignore it. Nutters, the lot of them. 

Arthur’s grin grew even more. “And I’m sensing that you’re a bit of an idiot.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered to himself “what a clotpole” before turning back around to ignore a laughing Arthur in favor of taking a sip of his coffee.

Merlin has always had a little trouble in the men department and the fact that this man came across as an obnoxious prat and he still found him attractive was truly the root of the problem.

His friend, Gwen, whom absolutely despised being addressed by her full name, Guinevere, much to Merlin’s chagrin, claimed that Merlin would find his knight in shining armor one day and all he had to do was put himself out there more to find him. Which, of course, was easy for her to say because she has Lancelot. The man whose name is continually uttered with both a wistful sigh and a terrible case of heart eyes. Truth be told they have that all-consuming kind of love that if you see it, it kind of makes you want to vomit, but still are completely jealous of because the two of them are completely endearing.

Merlin loved them both so dearly that even their unwanted quest to find the love of his life didn’t make him as annoyed as it probably would have otherwise. Though it should be noted that their attempts at matchmaking were more often than not completely horrible. 

“We just want you to be happy, Merlin,” they always said. Well, while Merlin appreciated the concern, he could do without so much enthusiasm.

Of course, Merlin made sure to never mention the previously unnamed guy, _Arthur_ , at the coffee shop. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before either he or Will cracked. Chances are it was going to be Will as he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. Once when they both were twelve they decided that nothing could possibly be more fun than playing with matches. Needless to say, Merlin accidentally lit one of Old Man Simmons’ bushes that he absolutely treasured (it was sculpted like a swan) on fire after a flame nicked his hand and he consequently tossed the match without a second thought. The first words out of Will’s mouth to Merlin’s mother, Hunith, when they walked back in to Merlin’s house after putting out fire was “Merlin almost burned down the neighbor's house!” His dear mother almost had a heart attack and Merlin was grounded for a month, which ultimately he knew he deserved.

Merlin took a quick glance at his watch, his eyes widening when he saw the time. Shit, he was going to be late getting to the university.

He hurriedly stood up and stuffed all of his papers back into his bag and tossed the strap of the bag over his shoulder. As he grabbed his coffee and turned to leave a voice called out, “see you next week, Archie!”

Merlin stopped in his tracks for a moment as a few girls to his right giggled to themselves.

Decidedly ignoring Arthur, Merlin left the shop quickly before his face broke out into a small grin.

***

The first words out of Will’s mouth after Merlin recounted his story were, “oh my god you are completely pathetic.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at him and collapsed on the sofa at the end opposite from Will and plopped his feet in Will’s lap.

“I shouldn’t have even said anything,“ he mumbled.

“He called you Archie, Merlin, _Archie_ ,” Will said in disbelief.

Merlin waved his hand around as if to dispel that statement. “You’re missing the point.”

“What that he didn’t make fun of your ears?”

Merlin landed a swift kick to Will’s thigh in response.

“You’re supposed to be encouraging not act like a twat,” Merlin replied, sitting up and moving out of the way of a retaliatory kick.

Will snorted. “Mate, you know I’m always happy for you, but you’ve been banging on about this guy this entire week.”

“I have not,” Merlin retorted.

Will shook his head, looking up as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. “Why don’t you just talk to Gwen about this stuff? She’s much better at this whole discussion of feelings and whatnot than me. I don’t know what to do about your boy troubles.”

“You know why…” Merlin didn’t want to imagine the horror.

“Well,” Will began sheepishly, “I may have accidentally let something slip to her earlier.”

“Will!” Merlin whined. “You didn’t!”

“Hey, you should be thanking me,” Will interrupted before Merlin could whinge anymore. “She was planning on setting you up with Gilli, so I may have told her you were seeing someone.”

Merlin could feel the beginning of a tension headache coming on.

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised.”

“Ah well,” Will smiled. “I have yet to hear a thank you.”

Merlin scoffed and looked over at his friend in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“What? This will force you to talk to him more,” Will said as the smug look on his face kept growing. “I’m a genius.”

“He called me Archie!” Merlin exclaimed arms flailing.

“And whose fault is that?”

Merlin groaned and let his head drop into his hands.

“That’s what I thought,” Will remarked and turned up the television. “You are so welcome my friend.”

***

The next meeting between Merlin and Arthur didn’t go any better than the first.

While Merlin already thought that Arthur was quite a prat, well needless to say, his opinion of him wasn’t rising any higher.

Now, it should be noted that Merlin couldn’t help his clumsy ways. He’s always kind of moved like a baby deer learning to walk, therefore he couldn’t be blamed for the destruction that sometimes followed.

He headed over to the table across from Arthur’s as usual, but as luck would have it a young boy, unbeknownst to Merlin, was walking towards him when he accidentally smacked right into him.

Limbs flailing in an attempt to get out of the way and not step on the boy, Merlin slipped and lost his balance while he tried to grab on to the table that Arthur was sat at for support. He lost his grip on his mug as a result, his coffee spilling everywhere. As he whacked the table on his way down to the floor he could hear a loud shout from Arthur.

“You are a complete and utter buffoon!”

Merlin winced and glanced up at Arthur’s enraged face as the other shop customers stared in their direction, muttering to each other.

“Do you have any idea how much this suit cost? This is Armani!”

“I can pay to get it cleaned,” Merlin offered, getting up from the ground slowly, grimacing at the rather large coffee stain on Arthur’s white dress shirt. He knew there was no way in hell he could ever afford to replace it.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as if Merlin’s existence was a grand hardship on his well being.

Merlin guiltily grabbed as many napkins as he could to mop up the mess he had made.

He handed some over to Arthur who only glared in return as he took them. 

“Just… go Merlin,” he sighed and waved Merlin away.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and turned on his heels, apologizing to Sefa the barista for the mess, and left the shop as quick as he could.

“You could have been a little nicer!” He heard someone yell at Arthur before the door shut.

Merlin laughed to himself. There was no way around it Arthur was a stubborn prat and he was a clumsy fool.

***

“Bloody _Mer_ lin,” Arthur thought to himself as he attempted to dab at the coffee stains on his dress shirt and suit.

The chattering from everyone became louder as soon as Merlin had left as they all turned on Arthur, chastising him.

“It was an accident!”

“He offered to clean it!”

“Stop being so stubborn!”

If Arthur hadn’t insisted on being only _Arthur_ at the Avalon Coffee Shop, then he definitely would have played the ”I’m the Prince of Wales” card to silence everyone and remind them that they couldn’t speak to him like that. Even though he maybe, kind of, deserved it.

It wasn’t his fault that Merlin just happened to be so completely infuriating. There was something about him that got under his skin. He hadn't even spoken to the man much, but there’s just something about him that Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Arthur had noticed him the first day he walked into the coffee shop, hesitant, and all long limbs and messy dark hair that fell into his eyes. He was the polar opposite in looks compared to himself. Arthur was more the athletic type, while Merlin tended to come across on the lean side of things. The only shared characteristic between the two of them was the blue of their eyes.

And, yes, he knew he should stop acting like a major prat. No matter how many people insisted that he was one, he was adamant that he didn’t act like that all the time. It was just that teasing Merlin was fun, as he got more and more flustered.

It didn’t help that Merlin apparently was unaware that Arthur was, in fact, the Prince of Wales. He received a few condensing looks from Sefa and the others that first day when he introduced himself as Arthur Penn, rather than Arthur Pendragon. But this was Arthur’s chance to just be _Arthur_ and have someone not be swayed by his title, even if he had to pretend. He had been burned too many times before.

He would cross the bridge of actually telling Merlin who he was later on. Arthur found that it was best not to dwell on it, no matter what his conscience told him. If he wanted Merlin to get to know him, then well, this was just how it was going to have to be.

He ignored the pitiful glances being thrown his way as he sighed and went back to his newspaper in an attempt to keep his thoughts away from the mystery that was Merlin.

***

After the embarrassing run in with Arthur, Merlin decided that the next best course of action would be to avoid Gwen at all costs. Now that Will had told her that he was seeing someone, there would be no stopping whatever devious plans she could possibly come up with. Like a double date with Merlin and his non-existent boyfriend, for example, and that was not an experience Merlin wanted to put himself through, especially after what had just happened.

But like all good plans in Merlin’s life this one backfired with the best of them when Gwen ambushed on Sunday.

She burst into Merlin and Will’s flat shrieking Merlin’s name over and over.

Merlin, who was sitting at the kitchen table getting work done, nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise, his heart hammering. After briefly contemplating hiding under said table to avoid being seen, Merlin figured it would be best to meet his doom head on.

Shuffling his feet, Merlin made his way to the main room where Gwen attacked him with a hug, squeezing him with all her might.

“Merlin, I can’t believe you kept this from me,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Well, you know me,” Merlin said as Gwen gave him one last squeeze.

“Mmhmm,” Gwen replied giving him an expectant look, hands on her hips.

“Did you just get out of work?” Merlin questioned, taking note of her paint spattered outfit. There was even a little paint matted into locks of her curly dark brown hair. Maybe if he could distract her with her love of art she would forget what she came over for.

Gwen smiled brightly and dragged Merlin over to the sofa. “Oh, Merlin, it’s going great. I finally feel like I’m really sinking my teeth into the paintings.”

“You know I’ve been proper stressed about it lately since the showcase is coming up pretty soon,” Gwen paused for a moment before looking at Merlin with a deadly combination of puppy dog eyes and a mischievous grin.

Merlin knew that look; Merlin had no defense against that look.

“Why don’t you bring that new fellow of yours with you? The one at the coffee shop?”

Merlin could feel the panic rising within him as he opened his mouth to find an excuse, but Gwen beat him to the punch. “Please it would mean so much to me and this is my first proper showcase and the more people that are there the better. It’ll be great, Merlin, honest. Please bring him,” she pleaded.

 _Oh god._ “I’ll see what I can do, Gwen,” Merlin grimaced, giving in.

Gwen gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’ll be completely wonderful just you wait.”

***

Monday morning came much too early for Merlin. Normally going to the coffee shop would settle his nerves for the week, but with the added pressure of feeling like he had to talk to Arthur—not that he didn’t want to, of course, but Arthur didn’t know that he filled the spot of Merlin’s boyfriend in his friends’ minds—made everything seem much more difficult than it had to be.

After getting his coffee and muffin, Merlin made his way over to Arthur, noting that everyone was watching him in rapt interest.

_Is there a rip in my trousers? Did I forget to zip them up? Oh shit, what if I didn’t zip them up?_

“Well, if it isn’t Archie himself.” 

Merlin’s head snapped up at the sound of Arthur’s voice breaking his nervous train of thought.

“Arthur,” Merlin nodded and sat down a table away as he always did.

Merlin nibbled on his muffin, debating whether or not to bother him, when an older woman sitting at a table adjacent to him caught his attention.

“Talk to him love,” she mouthed at him.

Merlin simply stared back at her, slightly taken back.

“Go on,” she motioned.

 _Okay._ “Hey, um, Arthur…” Merlin said turning in his chair to look over at him properly.

Arthur looked up from his newspaper as per usual and sighed.

Merlin bit his lip and blurted the first thought that he had. “Are you a businessman or something?”

A small smile graced Arthur’s face. “Or something.”

“I just figured since you always seem to be in a suit is all,” Merlin said, his face reddening from embarrassment as he babbled.

“Ah well, let’s just say I work in a family business of sorts and I have to look my best.”

“Well you certainly do,” Merlin muttered out loud, surprising himself.

At Arthur’s impressively smug expression, Merlin could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

“Oh, like you weren’t already aware,” Merlin gestured in Arthur’s direction, “of all that.”

“It’s nice to hear all the same,” Arthur replied, ignoring Merlin as he rolled his eyes at him.

“So, a family business then?” Merlin inquired further. “How is that?”

“Oh well, it’s taken some getting used to,” Arthur began, hesitantly. “When I was younger I was always hesitant and worried. It’s kind of like taking over a throne, you know?”

Arthur took a sip of his own coffee as the older woman snorted loudly. “There’s a lot of pressure taking over the business, but now I kind of feel like I was meant to do this," he shrugged. "I just want to make my family proud.”

Arthur coughed, coming back to himself. “I think that’s enough about me. What about you?”

“I’m actually a university professor. History, specifically,” Merlin said.

“You look a little young to be a professor,” Arthur remarked. “I mean… not that there’s anything wrong with that…”

Merlin laughed loudly. “No, no, it’s fine I’m 27 actually.”

“Gotcha by a year then,” Arthur smiled.

Merlin giggled in response, much to his own horror. Whenever he was nervous, or drunk, he always had a propensity for giggling. 

He hastily downed the rest of his drink in an attempt to regain control of whatever was happening to him at the moment as more laughter could be heard throughout the shop.

Gathering his things, Merlin took note that the more he talked to Arthur the more he realized that his initial impression of him wasn’t quite right. Well, he was still a prat, but he could tell that there was much more to Arthur than that. It made Merlin’s heart race thinking about it.

“I have to get to work, but I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Merlin asked smiling.

“See you soon, Merlin,” Arthur responded with a matching smile lighting up his face.

***

As the weeks passed by Merlin slowly burrowed his way into Arthur’s life. On their tenth day of actual talking Merlin planted himself in the seat directly across from Arthur.

“What?” He asked as Arthur said nothing but simply raised an eyebrow in question. “It’s irritating to have to keep turning towards you, this way you’re in front of me… and stop looking at me like that it’s not like I killed your cat or something.”

Arthur simply shook his head after that comment and smiled in such a way that was a little crooked and shy; it never failed to make Merlin’s heart beat just a little bit faster.

From then on Arthur begrudgingly let Merlin sit with him and share his newspaper as they talked about their lives. From simple things about what was happening in their lives that week to other silly non-consequential things like what their favorite colors were—Arthur favored red, while Merlin was adamantly more of a solid blue type of person. This, of course, led to a small squabble about Merlin’s affinity for scarves. "It's a crime against fashion!" Arthur had argued, but Merlin had quickly dismissed that statement. It wasn’t his fault that Arthur didn’t get it.

Needless to say, he listened in good spirits as Merlin had a tendency to prattle on about his mum and friends, not to mention his work, which Merlin could never curb his enthusiasm for discussing.

Though it was when Arthur finally began to share some things about his own life growing up, that something truly clicked.

“My mum died when I was born,” Arthur said one morning.

Merlin plopped down in his designated spot, wide-eyed, unsure of what could have sparked Arthur to share that fact.

“I think about her a lot and wonder if she would have been proud of me,” Arthur continued as he kept his head down, playing with the ring on his left index finger. “My father’s a difficult person to impress and talk to even, especially when it’s about her. But he told me once that he saw the best of her in me, that being her kindness and compassion." He looked up for a moment and gave Merlin a wry smile. "I just wish I had a chance to know her.”

Arthur had a faraway look in his eyes when Merlin coughed a little in an attempt to dispel his watering eyes. Arthur flushed a bit when he caught Merlin’s eye again.

“My father died when I was five,” Merlin stated, hesitantly, his own memories resurfacing. “My mum doesn’t like to talk about him much either.”

Merlin bit his lip, tearing apart a napkin as he kept talking. “I only really have these vague memories of him, just bits and pieces of certain things, like when he and mum dropped me off at school for the first time and he told me ‘Merlin, be yourself and never be afraid.’”

“I wish I could have had more time with him,” Merlin smiled softly as he looked at Arthur. “I could have learned so much from him, you know?”

Arthur nodded solemnly as they both were lost in their own thoughts.

“I usually don’t like to talk about it with many people,” Merlin said. “I hardly even discuss it with my friends.” Which was true, the only person who really knew how he felt was Will and that was primarily because they had been friends since they were little kids.

“Are you saying we aren’t friends?” Arthur smirked.

Merlin made a startled noise. “Oh, uh, I don’t know… is that what we are?”

Arthur let out a loud, fully body laugh, his head thrown back. “Honestly, _Mer_ lin, you git, at this point I think you can definitely say that we’re friends.”

There was suddenly a few shocked gasps and squeals from the people around them at the admission, which Merlin wholeheartedly agreed with. As they both grinned widely at each other there was a definite click of a camera, though neither of them noticed too wrapped up in their own little world.

***

“Merlin, mate, at this point you honestly sound like a broken record,” Will complained after Merlin’s ritual vent session at the flat after finishing up his lectures for the day.

“Do you know how many times I’ve giggled in his presence, Will? Too many. Honestly, I keep on giggling like I’m a twelve year old girl with a crush,” Merlin moaned.

“If the shoe fits…”

Merlin glared back at him. If only he could be more suave and cool about the whole situation. There was just something about Arthur that made him feel both flustered and out of his depth, but completely content at the same time.

“If you want my advice Merlin you need to man up and ask him out somewhere,” Will said. “Somewhere that isn’t a coffee shop and he isn’t wearing a suit for god’s sake. I can’t believe that’s an actual thing.”

“It’s part of his job,” Merlin protested.

“Okay, sure it is, but just for the record I’m not one hundred percent certain that this Arthur is even a real person.”

“You honestly think I would just make up a person?” Merlin asked in disbelief. “Are you joking?”

Will raised his hands in defense. “Fine, just ask him out then Merlin or at least get his number! I still can’t believe you don’t have it! How long have you been talking to him for?”

“I don’t know why Will, it’s just never came up! It’s kind of weird to ask for it now, right? Oh god, why didn’t I think about this before?” Merlin panicked as he started to pace around the room.

“Merlin, stop trying to talk yourself out of it and get his number all ready,” Will said throwing a stern look in Merlin’s direction. “You know you only have three weeks until Gwen’s showcase…”

“All right, all right, there’s no need to remind me of that,” Merlin muttered, determined. “I’ll do it.

***

Come next Monday morning, Merlin was not off to a great start. His alarm didn’t go off, leaving him to jolt himself awake a half hour later than he should have, which meant he would have to forgo shaving his days old stubble in favor of showering.

After getting dressed quicker than he had ever before, he gathered everything for work and raced to the coffee shop in dire need of caffeine.

He had just opened the door to the shop when a voice shouted, “Professor Emerson!”

Merlin whirled around to find a couple of his students making their way towards him.

If there was one thing that Merlin truly enjoyed it was his job. He absolutely loved teaching, especially history. There was nothing more rewarding than seeing his students succeed and learn. For Merlin, ever since he was young he knew that he wanted to help and teach young people. He found it to be an added bonus that he was able to work with uni students looking to understand the world.

“James, Matthew,” Merlin said inclining his head to both of them. The two of them were in Merlin’s lecture on Medieval Britain at Albion University.

“Have a rough night professor?” James asked, taking in Merlin's state of dishevel.

“Alarm didn’t go off,” Merlin smiled tightly, he felt like a mess. “I need caffeine.”

They both laughed. “Well, now you know how your students feel.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that I was one of you, you know.”

“Don’t worry we won’t hold it against you,” Matthew joked.

“My humble thanks.”

“Well, we won’t keep you from caffeine any longer,” James said knocking his elbow into Matthew’s.

“Yeah, see you for lecture later,” Matthew grinned and let himself be drag off by James.

Merlin laughed softly to himself, running his fingers his hair in an attempt to flatten it, before heading in.

“Just a black coffee today, Sefa,” Merlin sighed as he approached the counter. She gave him an appraising look, but didn't say anything.

Hurriedly, Merlin scoured through his bag for a black pen and wrote his number and email down on a piece of paper he found.

After paying and thanking Sefa for his drink, Merlin squared his shoulders and headed towards Arthur. He could do this, he could do this, he could do this.

“Arthur,” Merlin said as he walked up to him, fingers clenched around the paper.

“Merlin,” Arthur grinned brightly, looking up at Merlin through his glasses.

Merlin was momentarily blind-sided by how attractive Arthur looked. He inwardly winced as he ran a hand over his stubble before shaking his head in an attempt to focus on what he came to do.

“Here,” he said and pushed the paper towards Arthur. “In case you ever would want to get a hold of me on a day that’s not a Monday... you know or a Wednesday.”

Before Arthur could say anything in response Merlin rushed out, “Maybe I’ll hear from you soon, if not that’s okay, I mean you definitely don’t have to I just thought you know in case…”

 _Get a grip, Merlin._ He took a deep breath, resolutely not meeting Arthur’s blue eyes. “I have to get headed over to Albion so… ta I guess.”

Merlin fled from the coffee shop without waiting for a response from Arthur for fear of what he might say. Merlin wouldn’t have been able to deal with a public rejection, not today. As he rushed out the door he heard whispers about how adorable they were and how Arthur better call him, but he didn’t really want to put any stock into what the people around them had to say, even if they were on his side.

It was up to Arthur to make the next move and Merlin hoped that he would.

***

Arthur was sprawled on the sofa in the library of Clarence House, attempting to read. Though it was the slip of paper that Merlin gave him that was weighing heavily on his mind. He couldn’t get through an entire paragraph before pulling out the paper and looking at it. Arthur felt nervous… and slightly pathetic.

“Arthur, honestly, what has gotten into you lately?” A voice called out, shaking him out of his reverie. 

Arthur quickly shoved the piece of paper into his book before snapping it shut and acknowledging his sister, Morgana, who had just walked into the room, as he sat up.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he held on tightly to the book.

Morgana merely raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh nothing, brother dear.”

“Just out with it,” Arthur huffed.

Morgana smirked at him as she quickly made her way over to him and snagged the book out of his grasp before he could react and immediately rifled through the pages.

Arthur internally groaned, knowing what she was looking for and would ultimately find.

She let out a quiet “ah ha!” as she grabbed the slip of paper out from the pages. 

“So, who’s Merlin?” Morgana questioned, a smirk on her face as she waved the paper at Arthur.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“I could always just,” Morgana paused grinning, “call him for you…”

Arthur attempted to stare her down, though he knew it was futile as it was either he told her or she would actually call Merlin. To top it off she would probably wait and call in front of their father to embarrass him further, which was a road that Arthur was not ready to go down.

“You might as well just tell me,” Morgana remarked, sitting down next to Arthur. “It’s the easiest way.”

“Right,” Arthur sighed, ultimately giving in. “I met him at Avalon and we’ve been talking…”

“And?” Morgana pressed.

“And what? What else do you need to know?”

“Arthur,” Morgana let out a put upon sigh. “You’ve literally been staring at this for three days now, even father is getting concerned. He’s been complaining that you seem ‘out of sorts lately.’”

“For heaven’s sake, it’s not that big of a deal,” Arthur stated, as he grabbed the paper back from Morgana.

She rolled her eyes at him. “He’s just a guy Arthur, put on your big boy pants and text him. What’s stopping you?”

 _In for the penny…_ “He doesn’t seem to realize that I’m the Prince of Wales and I may not have enlightened him of that fact.”

Morgana sat in stunned silence for a moment before letting out an impressive cackle.

“Please tell me that you’re joking…”

Arthur shook his head. "I may have said my last name was Penn..." He reluctantly admitted.

“I don’t even know what to say to you right now,” she responded.

The feeling was definitely mutual.

“Do you sincerely like this guy?” Morgana inquired, looking over at Arthur whose face had steadily became redder.

Arthur shrugged, toying with his ring. “I feel like I really could.”

“Then you better tell him, yeah?” Morgana said. “And don’t wait too long.”

***

Merlin wasn't pining no matter what Will claimed. He was simply waiting, calmly and rationally for some sort of interaction from Arthur. It had only been a few days since Merlin gave him his number. Merlin was completely fine in knowing that Arthur was probably busy and didn't have time to send a text. Merlin definitely was not _pining_.

Will had dragged Merlin with him over to Gwen and Lance's after Merlin had continually picked up his phone for a moment, then set it back down and walked away only to come back and check it a bit later, the cycle repeating.

"Stop staring at your phone! Let's go!" Will had all but screamed at him as he pulled Merlin outside into his beat up Ford Fiesta.

No matter how many times Merlin denied any pining of any sorts, Will just looked at him with such a mixture of pity and immense disappointment in his eyes that Merlin felt a little ashamed of himself if he was honest.

Though, truth be told, he wasn't too sure that Gwen and Lance would be the ones that could cheer him up.

"Merlin, Will, come on in," Lance gestured them inside when they arrived. "Gwen's been baking all afternoon so just beware."

Both Merlin and Will nodded solemnly. While Gwen was fantastic at many things—painting, advice, drinking people under the table—unfortunately cooking was not one of them.

"Hello lovelies, I'll be out in just a tick," Gwen called from the kitchen.

The three of them settled down, Lance in the armchair and Merlin and Will on the love seat, only for Merlin to grab at his phone. At this point, he couldn't be blamed as it was a sincere natural reaction.

"Just give it to me," Will snapped and snatched the phone from Merlin's grip to shove it into his own pockets.

Merlin glared at Will and folded his arms across his chest, feeling like a petulant child.

"It's for your own good," Will said solemnly.

"Dare I ask what is going on?" Lance questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Merlin here needs a swift kick up his arse is what is going on," Will snorted.

Merlin let out an irritated huff in response.

"Lover's quarrel?" Lance laughed and shook his head at Merlin.

"You don't want to know," Will stated.

"Fair enough," Lance shrugged, eyeing his friends warily.

“What’s happening out here?” Gwen asked, before she sat down on the floor, resting back against Lance’s legs.

“Just making fun of Merlin,” Will said and was promptly elbowed in the side by Merlin. “The usual.”

“Will,” Gwen admonished, giving him a stern stare.

“Sorry mother,” he mumbled in response before letting out a surprised squawk and started rummaging through his pockets.

He pulled out Merlin’s phone and attempted to shield it from Merlin’s line of vision, in which he failed miserably.

“Give me the phone,” Merlin demanded, trying to grab it out of Will’s hand. A panic overtook him, _what if it was Arthur?_ Merlin didn’t want to even consider what horrendously explicit message Will could possibly come up with. He quickly leapt onto Will, all propriety gone, shouting like a man possessed.

Will slapped Merlin’s hands away and to further thwart off the attack hunched in on himself to quickly type out a message.

“Will,” Merlin whined, “Give. Me. My. Phone.”

“Oi!” Will shouted as Merlin lunged, successfully grabbing his phone out of Will’s hand.

“Got it,” Merlin sighed and plopped himself down on his side of the couch as Gwen and Lance looked on in shocked silence.

“Talking to your boyfriend, Merlin?” Gwen asked sweetly.

Merlin froze for a moment, his thumb hovering over the screen. 

“Uh, it’s um, yeah, my boy… friend,” Merlin stumbled over his words as Will shook with laughter.

“I don’t know why you’re being so secretive about him,” Gwen commented. “It’s not like we’ll chase him away.”

“Well, Will might by the looks of it,” Lance disagreed.

“What are you trying to say pretty boy?” Will retorted, sticking his tongue out at Lance.

Merlin ignored everyone as they continued to make fun of each other. His heart was pounding more than it should have been as he dreaded to open up his messages. It was like he was in sixth form again and losing it over his crush on the completely unattainable, Cenred Lott. 

Sighing to himself, Merlin opened the first message.

_Archie, it’s Arthur. Sorry I haven’t texted you sooner._

Merlin could hardly bring himself to scroll down farther to see what Will had responded with.

_Don't worry about it. Just wondering, did you know that you look a lot like my next boyfriend?_

Merlin groaned internally wondering why he considered Will his best friend.

_Excuse me?_

Fucking, Will. Merlin saved Arthur’s number, unsure of what to say back.

_Sorry my friend grabbed my phone. I would just ignore whatever he has to say..._

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Merlin whispered over to Will after he pressed send. The bickering had ended quickly and he and Lance were focused on the telly, watching Top Gear. Gwen had gone back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Will merely grinned, as he glanced over at Merlin. “I’m just helping things along.”

Merlin glared at him. “I don’t even know if he fancies guys or not. I certainly haven’t told him that I do!”

Will had enough grace to look at least a little sheepish. “Sorry mate, I wasn’t thinking.” Merlin snorted, what else was new. “But c’mon you've been honest to god flirting with him for weeks now and who doesn’t love a good, cheesy, pick up line?”

Basically everyone, Merlin thought as he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly opened the message, avoiding Lance’s questioning glances in his direction.

_Oh, well I was just going to tell you that on a scale from 1 to 10: you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 that you need._

Merlin gaffed loudly, surprised. He bit his lip, still laughing to himself as he replied.

 _If you were a triangle you’d be acute one._

The reply was instantaneous.

_Are you a camera? Cause every time I look at you I smile._

“Quit you’re giggling over there and let’s eat,” Gwen said as she walked back into the room. “The food is ready.”

_See you tomorrow._

Merlin got up smiling, feeling much lighter than he had in a while.

***

To say that Arthur was nervous come Monday morning would be an understatement. This new, tentative friendship—and it was a friendship, not a flirtation, thank you Morgana—had him leaving for the coffee shop much earlier than he ever would have normally. Okay, maybe it was possibly more than friendship, but Arthur didn’t want to think about it.

He always arrived at the Avalon Coffee Shop at around 7:30 in the morning, in which he made sure to sit at his designated booth in the corner. The owner, the lovely Elena Godwin, made sure that this was the one place that Arthur wouldn't be bothered.

By now most of the regular customers and baristas had become accustomed to seeing him there and slowly he became another loyal patron, which Arthur was extremely thankful for.

He knew that his mother had favored this coffee shop and the table he sat at in particular and because of that knowledge he wouldn't trade this place for the world. The coffee was made perfectly and Sefa never failed to have a freshly baked poppy seed muffin waiting for him. 

Like clockwork, Arthur grabbed his breakfast, nipping the paper from the side of the counter, and made his way to his booth, saying hello to those he passed.

“Are you going to be nice to Merlin today?” he heard a voice call out to him.

Arthur raised his head, looking over at Alice. If he were ever to have a significant grandparent figure in his life, it would be Alice. She was the first person to welcome him into the coffee shop, fussing over him. Alice continually told him that whenever he was to meet the girl or guy for him, they would have to pass her test. She always claimed that she had a sense about these things. It never failed to make Arthur smile in return as Alice would go on to share the gossip that she knew with him.

“When am I ever not?” Arthur grinned.

“You’ve got enough charm to do some serious damage, young man,” Alice laughed. “Besides, Merlin seems like a nice fellow.”

“Does he meet your standards?”

“We’ll see my dear, we’ll see. You know we’re all anxious to see it all play out.”

Arthur groaned. “It’s like we’re in a rubbish reality television show.”

“Oh hush,” Alice chided. “Everyone wants to see you happy that’s all, love.”

“Yes, well, a little less enthusiasm wouldn’t go amiss.”

“It’s not like the poor boy takes any notice,” Alice said slyly. “He just pays attention to you.”

Arthur coughed a little, feeling his face flushing. 

Alice waved him back over to his table. “Go sit down boy, he’ll be here soon.”

***

When Merlin walked in, he was a bundle of nervous. He felt worse than he did when he interviewed for the job he currently held. Which was saying something as during that interview he managed to knock over a pile of papers on the interviewers’ desk and take out a lamp in his flailing. It was a wonder he still got the job.

Nevertheless, the nervous feeling was almost becoming so routine to him that he could almost convince himself that it was completely normal. Except that never usually worked and he only became more nervous as a consequence. It was a vicious circle.

Though it was with this mix of excitement and jitteriness in knowing that he and Arthur now spoke outside of the shop that Merlin wasn’t sure what to say in person. 

To top it all off, Merlin could just hear the nagging voice of Gwen telling him to invite Arthur to her showcase. Right, Merlin could do that. No sweat.

Except the longer Merlin waited the longer he was getting more anxious about it. It also didn’t help that Arthur was currently being his typical blend of sweet and prat, when Merlin, without any forewarning to himself, blurted out suddenly, “Are you doing anything on the 23rd?”

Arthur stopped his passionate rant about Arsenal football, which more often that not Merlin tended to tune it out, as he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he honestly didn’t care about football.

“That’s oddly specific,” Arthur commented, giving Merlin an amused look.

Merlin laughed nervously and played with the hem of his shirt. “It’s just my friend, Gwen, has this art showcase and uh, I was, ya know, curious if you perhaps wanted to go with me?”

Arthur’s bright smile faded a little. “That’s in three weeks, yes?”

Merlin nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Please don’t feel like you have to, Arthur, honestly,” Merlin pointed out. “I won’t be offended, I promise.”

“No, no,” Arthur countered. “I do want to, I have work to consider is all.”

Merlin sipped at his coffee feeling a wave of disappointment wash over him. “Don’t worry about it. I just figured that I would ask.”

Arthur glanced briefly at the people who were watching them with rapt attention before a look of pure determination came over his face.

“Merlin, I’ll be there,” he said decisively.

“What?” Merlin stuttered out.

The bright grin was back. “It’s a date.”

Gasps of “it’s a date” and “can you believe it… took them long enough” ran throughout the shop. Merlin thought for a moment he heard someone clapping.

“It’s a date then.”

***

A week later Arthur was sitting in his usual spot, waiting for Merlin to arrive. It was half past the normal time that Merlin usually came in and truth be told, he couldn’t quell the disappointment that was rising as the minutes ticked by.

He bit his lip and tried to not glance around every five seconds. It didn’t help that every one else was whispering and looking at him as well.

“Stop looking at me like it’s my fault he’s not here,” Arthur muttered to himself and picked up his paper, resolutely ignoring every one.

“What did you do, Arthur?” Alice questioned from her table.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do you assume that I did something?”

“Well… did you?” she asked giving him a look.

“Of course not, he probably just couldn’t make it today. I’m sure he’ll be here Wednesday,” Arthur reassured.

Merlin wasn’t there on Wednesday and an absolute uproar ensued.

“Quiet down everyone!” Arthur said sternly, easily sliding into his prince mode. The chattering slowly dissipated and the focus quickly turned to Arthur.

“I understand that you are all upset that Merlin hasn’t been here this week.” Arthur couldn’t believe he actually had to address this issue. “But I’m sure he’ll be back before you know it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Someone shouted out.

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I cannot guarantee that he will be back, but I will try my best to make sure he is.”

There were murmurs of consent as Arthur sat back down in his seat to down the rest of his drink.

He pulled out his phone and contemplated whether or not it was too early to send Merlin a text. After taking a peek out of the corner of his eyes to notice that every one had gone back to their own business, he decided he would.

_The people are pining for you._

The response came moments later.

_What?_

_You haven’t been at Avalon this week and every one is resolutely pining over you._

_Every one huh? ;)_

Arthur let out a loud laugh that he hastily turned into a cough as he garnered suspicious glances in his direction.

_Obviously. Are you okay though? Is something the matter?_

_:) Oh no, sorry I haven’t been in; I’ve not done much of anything lately as I basically feel like death warmed up. I’ve barely left my bed all week so far._

_Do you need some cheering up later?_

_What exactly did you have in mind?_

_So many questions. Where do you live?_

After getting Merlin’s address, a plan solidified in Arthur’s head. He knew if he wanted to get to know Merlin and vice versa this would be perfect. Arthur had a weekend of little obligation and he knew just how he was going to spend it. 

_Are you going to tell me what exactly you have planned?_

_You’ll just have to wait and see._

***

The next morning Arthur was armed with homemade chicken noodle soup along with Merlin’s favorite coffee and muffin. It was bright and early by the time he knocked on the door to Merlin’s flat and far too late to reconsider what he was doing.

Merlin opened the door, squinting, wrapped in a duvet. “Arthur?”

“I brought you some stuff,” Arthur smiled sheepishly. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better,” Merlin said motioning for Arthur to come in. “Just had a terrible case of hay fever, I think.”

Arthur nodded. “Why don’t you go get ready for a kip, you look like you're about to fall over, and I’ll put this in the kitchen so you can have it later, yeah?”

Merlin shrugged in agreement, grabbing the muffin. “Kitchen is straight through there and I’m up the stairs, second door on the left.”

As Merlin shuffled his way to his bedroom, Arthur hurriedly stuck the thermos of soup in the fridge, noting the lack of food.

Making his way upstairs, Arthur found Merlin sprawled on his bed looking content.

Merlin inclined his head towards the spot next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re still in a suit,” he mumbled as Arthur sat down next to him.

“I still have to go to work you loser,” Arthur countered.

Merlin just grumbled as he turned on his side to look over at Arthur.

“Thanks for bringing me soup.”

“I made it myself,” Arthur boasted, giving Merlin a boastful grin.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Merlin mumbled.

“I beg your pardon, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin didn’t respond and merely smiled into his pillow.

“I can’t believe this is the thanks that I get.”

“Oh hush,” Merlin said, kicking Arthur’s foot with his own.

Arthur shook his head and smiled. They sat in silence for a moment before Arthur worked up the nerve to say what he had to say. He wanted to ask Merlin out on a proper date for once, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat.

He watched as Merlin’s eyes slowly got droopier and moved to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Merlin,” Arthur said softly, getting his attention. 

“Hmm?”

“Would you want to go out with me Saturday night?”

“Really?”

“If you’re feeling better then, yeah.” 

“What did you have planned?” Merlin asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Everything is a surprise with you,” Merlin laughed. “I bet you just don’t have anything planned you twat.”

Arthur gasped and put a hand over his heart. “I might just have to rescind my offer then,” he smiled as he continued. “It’s just I can’t stay long today and I want to take you out on an actual proper date.”

Merlin face broke out into a smile. “I would love to. Just text me when you want to meet up or whatever.”

“Deal,” Arthur beamed. “Now get some rest, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. Just let me know if you need anything.”

Merlin moved over to rest closer to Arthur mumbling a quiet thanks. Arthur settled in and got out his phone in an attempt to get some work done.

Once he heard Merlin’s breathing even out, he subtly untangled himself and left a note for Merlin on the pillow next to him.

Arthur left Merlin's flat with a wide grin on his face, feeling on top of the world. He had a date Saturday night.

***

When Saturday night rolled around Arthur was all set for his date with Merlin. He had been fretting since Thursday about what he should he do that Leon, his head of security and best friend, had finally taken pity on him.

"Just do something low key and fun,” Leon reasoned. “You’re making this way too difficult on yourself.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this nervous since your crowning ceremony,” Morgana had butted in as well. “It’s like you’ve never dated anyone before.”

“I just don’t want to screw this up.” Arthur wondered if Merlin was feeling the same way that he was.

“Just be your charming self, brother dear,” Morgana said, patting his cheek, leaving Arthur to his own devices.

Now here he was standing outside of Merlin’s flat, contemplating every thought imaginable. 

He had everything all set up and even though Leon refused to leave him and Merlin completely alone. “You’re the Prince of Wales, Arthur, that’s not how things work,” he had said. Arthur ultimately conceded that point and reassured Leon that he would call if anything went wrong. Leon had agreed to stay on the look out and wouldn’t interfere unless absolutely necessary.

 _Just press the button Arthur._ All he could do was stare at it, like it was some sort of foreign object.

He fidgeted with the black beanie he had thrown on after he pressed it.

Merlin opened the door looking sleepy.

“You are aware that it’s like 10 o’clock right?” Merlin asked as Arthur came in and closed the door behind him.

Arthur winced. “Sorry, I had to work late and this was the soonest that I could get here. I still wanted to take you out…” He paused for a moment and motioned towards the door. “But do you want me to leave? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No, of course not, stay,” Merlin said looking affronted. “I just have a bit of cough still, but other than that I’m fine.”

“I figured you weren’t going to make it or I would have cleaned up a bit.” He looked Arthur over. “But I have to say you look good without a suit.”

Arthur laughed, giving Merlin an apologetic smile. “Sorry, mate, I wasn’t really thinking. I wanted to be here earlier like we planned, but things came up. I feel awful.” And he really did, except his father had insisted on getting his opinion on a multitude of matters that had kept him far later than anticipated. He didn’t necessarily want to have to tell his father that he had to leave because he had a date, so Arthur was left to deal with the consequences.

"Don't worry about it," Merlin shrugged. “You should just be glad that Will’s not around.”

“So, we’re here alone?” Arthur waggled his eyebrows.

Merlin snorted and threw a pillow from his sofa at Arthur. “Keep dreaming you prat.”

“Do you want some tea or anything?” Merlin asked. “I don’t think we have anything else really.”

“Some tea would be great.”

Merlin smiled and headed into the kitchen. With Merlin gone, Arthur took the chance to fully look around his flat. There were a few pictures on the book shelf in the corner that showed Merlin and his friends and one picture of him and an older woman that must be his mother. A warm feeling spread throughout Arthur as he looked at how happy Merlin looked surrounded by his friends and family.

The flat itself was quite small, but it still gave off a feeling of being a home. Arthur wished his own place had half of that feeling; he always felt that there was something missing.

“Snooping around are you?” Merlin questioned, walking back into the room with two cups of tea. “I’m sure your place puts this to shame.”

“What makes you say that?”

Merlin gave him a look. “You’re a business man and you’re quite posh. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

“You think I’m posh?” Arthur questioned a smirk on his face.

“You’re basically a living breathing posh prat.”

“Oh, am I? Well, no matter how many times you say that it doesn’t make it true.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle. “Shut up and drink your tea, you’re in denial.”

“I may have some prat-like qualities,” Arthur took a sip. “We can’t all be perfect like you _Mer_ lin.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Merlin retorted.

From then on there was a back and forth banter between the two of them mixed with a bit of flirting. Arthur took great pride in being able to make Merlin turn a deep shade of red.

Everything felt _right_ for Arthur. There was this newfound happiness that he wasn’t truly aware that he had been missing and he couldn’t have been more thankful for having it now.

“How would you feel about a quick road trip?” Arthur blurted out suddenly, remembering his plan.

“When?” Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and said hesitantly, “now?”

“Now?” Merlin was incredulous.

“Only if you’re feeling up to it…” Arthur gave Merlin a shy smile and did his best puppy dog eyes impression. It had never failed him before.

After a few moments of staring Merlin huffed throwing up his hands. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this. I’ll drive, just let me go get my keys.”

Arthur’s face nearly split from the smile that overtook it. Everything was going perfectly. “I’ll meet you outside then.”

He thanked his lucky stars for once that Leon would never truly leave him on his own. He ran over to where Leon was sat in his car, sleeping, and Arthur rapt on the window on the driver’s side. Leon jolted awake, looking a mix of terrified and worried. He visibly calmed when he saw Arthur and rolled down the window.

“Can you unlock the door? I need to grab something.”

Leon simply nodded looking Arthur over. “You couldn’t have thought to do something at a decent hour?” he questioned.

“Like I have the time,” Arthur muttered as he grabbed a bag from the back seat.

“How are you going to explain that you just happened to have that with you?” Leon asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll think of something.”

“Good luck, Sire. You know where I’ll be if you need me.”

“Ta, Leon,” Arthur said quickly making his way back over to Merlin’s flat.

The first words out of Merlin’s mouth were “where did you get the bag?”

 _Of course._ “Uh, well,” Arthur stammered. “My mate dropped it off for me…”

“Are you joking?”

Arthur shrugged. “I always like to be prepared.”

“You really had this planned out didn’t you?”

Arthur smiled broadly and wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, pulling him close once Merlin had made it over to him.

“Where are we even going?” Merlin wondered aloud. “Is this why you’re wearing all black so that you can blend in with the night?”

Arthur threw his head back and laughed loudly. “You’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you? Can’t spoil the surprise.”

Merlin groaned and pressed his head against Arthur’s shoulder blade for a moment, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s waist as they walked to the car.

“Just drive,” Arthur requested. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

***

Merlin continued to side eye Arthur at any moment that he could. He had absolutely no idea what he was up to and he wasn’t giving anything away. He would just look over at Merlin and give him a crooked smile that never failed to make Merlin’s heart race.

“Pull into St. James’s Park.”

Merlin simply let out a quiet hmm in response. 

“Did you have anything planned for tomorrow?” Arthur asked slyly.

“If by plans you mean sleeping all day, then yes.”

“Very funny,” Arthur said. “Well then, how about a night under the stars?”

Merlin let out a loud laugh. “You do realize this place isn’t open for the entire night?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, I have connections,” Arthur grinned. “C’mon, I’ll get the stuff out of the back.”

Merlin stared at him curiously for a second. “Did you actually bring a proper tent?”

“Yes?”

Merlin was still skeptical. “Isn’t this considered loitering? We’ll be here after hours too; we’re gonna get in trouble,” he worried out loud.

“I’m positive we’ll be fine,” Arthur consoled. Merlin had a sense that he was missing something. “Where is your sense of adventure?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur and mumbled, “I’ll show you a sense of adventure.”

Arthur laughed uproariously throwing his head back slightly. “I’m sure you will. Now chop to it, help me with this blasted thing.”

After a lot of shouting, a bruised knee on Merlin’s part, and an elbow to Arthur’s gut for his cheek, they had finally managed to set up a dingy little tent.

“Christ,” Merlin moaned, moving to sit next to Arthur on the blanket that he had just gotten out. He was still feeling the remnants from when he was ill and he was truly knackered.

Arthur nudged Merlin with his foot. “I brought some alcohol.”

“Drinking until the sun comes up?” Merlin laughed and bumped his shoulder with Arthur’s.

Arthur shot him his patented crooked smile, the bastard. “Indeed good sir.”

God, Merlin was trying so hard not to like Arthur as much as he did. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made him feel so attached to Arthur, but there was this attraction, this draw that he couldn’t deny as cheesy as it sounded.

“Busting out the wine and everything,” Merlin commented. “A gentlemen after my own heart.”

“You caught me,” Arthur chuckled, handing a cup over to Merlin.

Merlin took a sip and sighed in contentment. He scooted closer to Arthur and moved to rest his head on Arthur’s shoulder while he looked up at the stars.

“Not bad for a first date,” Merlin said softly as Arthur laid his head on top of his.

He could feel Arthur’s breath as he laughed. “What can I say?”

“Took you long enough.”

“Hang on,” Arthur said affronted. “You could have initiated something! It didn’t have to be my idea…”

Merlin shook with laughter. “Technically I did.”

Arthur paused for a moment before letting out a “shut up, Merlin.” He took a swig of his drink. “You knew what I meant.”

“I know, love, I know,” Merlin smiled and lifted his head to press a quick kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

Merlin was thankful the only light was coming from a small lantern, as he knew his cheeks were a flame. Liquid courage and all that.

Arthur wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He took it as an invitation to snuggle up closer to him. Merlin couldn’t resist as he could feel the outlines of Arthur’s body mixed with his steady heartbeat. It definitely wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

They both sat in a comfortable silence, drinking, and watching the sky. It almost felt oddly domestic to Merlin, like this was something they could do after a long day at work and cuddle up with one another and just relax. Thinking about it made Merlin feel a warm sense of contentment wash over him and he sighed softly.

“Not getting sleepy on me are you?” Arthur asked.

“Just thinking.”

“Well, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Oh, Arthur, you are so funny.”

“You love it.”

Merlin shook his head and unwrapped himself from Arthur.

Arthur frowned at him in return.

“I just want to lay down,” Merlin mumbled softly and arranged himself so he was laying on his back, his arms behind his head.

He could hear Arthur grumbling a bit as he mimicked Merlin, laying down next to him.

Merlin turned his head to look over at Arthur. “I'm glad I'm here with you.”

Arthur looked at him in surprise for a moment before schooling his features into a soft smile, taking Merlin’s hand.

The two of them laid there for a while, talking softly as Arthur rubbed soothing circles on the back of Merlin’s hand and taking turns sharing the bottle of wine. 

“Do you know what I secretly love?” Arthur asked a while later, turning onto his side to look at Merlin directly.

“I have no idea.”

“Come on, guess…” Arthur said, tickling Merlin’s side.

Merlin swatted at him, letting out a giggle. Oh god, the alcohol was really flowing through his veins. He really wished he would stop giggling, but he couldn’t help it. “I don’t know, ballroom dancing.”

“Ballroom dancing?” Arthur said offended. “Give me more credit than that.”

“Well, what is it then?”

Arthur bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “Poetry.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the snort that emitted from him. “Poetry,” he said skeptically.

Arthur cleared his throat and recited loudly,

“A glimpse through an interstice caught,  
Of a crowd of workmen and drivers in a bar-room around the stove late of a winter night, and I unremark’d seated in a corner,  
Of a youth who loves me and whom I love, silently approaching and seating himself near, that he may hold me by the hand,  
A long while amid the noises of coming and going, of drinking and oath and smutty jest,  
There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word.”

Merlin applauded, letting out a low whistle. “I can’t believe you just quoted Whitman to me.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Arthur grinned.

Merlin felt like he was going to laugh himself silly. 

“I have a confession to make.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

“I love to synchronize swim,” Merlin nodded and moved his hand to pat Arthur’s cheek.

In response Arthur let out a full body laugh that was so obnoxious that to Merlin he sounded bang on like a donkey. It was bloody fascinating.

“I’m just yanking your chain,” Merlin admitted after a moment. “I don’t even like swimming, but,” he dragged out the t waving his hand around. “I do happen to like knitting; I make all of my own scarves.”

“Are you still taking the piss?”

“I wish.”

Arthur cracked a smile. “You’re an actual eighty year old woman trapped in a youth’s body,” he said solemnly.

“It’s quite tragic,” Merlin agreed.

“You great big bloody girl, you better make me a scarf,” Arthur demanded.

“I’ll make it fit for royalty.”

Merlin noted that Arthur’s smile faded slightly at that. Moving to face him head on, he turned on his side, arm propping up his head. Merlin nudged him a little with his foot.

“I really like you, Merlin,” Arthur said with a determined look on his face.

There was that warmth again that made Merlin’s stomach full of butterflies. “Well, you’re lucky because I really like you too, Arthur.”

Merlin could tell that Arthur was debating with himself. It was getting to be a little ridiculous, as Arthur kept glancing from Merlin’s eyes to his lips over and over again.

Taking initiative, Merlin found himself surging forward to press his lips against Arthur’s, hard, surprising Arthur completely but he quickly reciprocated with vigor.

There wasn’t a magical moment where it was this perfect first kiss to be remembered forever, but rather it ignited a slow burn that was all ready there and it quickly changed into a fire between the two of them. It was sloppy and urgent as their hands roamed each other, taking in each line that defined the other.

Merlin pulled away gasping for breath as Arthur took charge and left a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his throat. He pushed Merlin onto his back and fit himself between Merlin’s legs. Merlin grabbed a hold of Arthur’s jumper and pulled him closer.

The combination of arousal and alcohol, not to mention bloody _Arthur_ , was making it hard for Merlin to focus. All he wanted was more skin and for Arthur to keep doing that thing with his tongue.

But like all good things in Merlin’s life, Arthur pressed a tender kiss on his lips and got off of him.

Merlin groaned loudly and looked at Arthur in disbelief as he questioned that if this was a thing that was really going to happen.

Merlin let out a pathetic whine. “Why are you doing this, you cruel, cruel man?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Arthur said, running his fingers through Merlin's hair. “Can we at least take this into the tent or are you saying you’re up for a little public frottage?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Merlin said, smirking. “Lead the way.”

Much later the two of them were cuddled up together, content.

Merlin pressed a few kisses to Arthur’s shoulder, while Arthur searched the ground for his phone. “There it is,” he mumbled after a couple of seconds had passed. He turned his phone on, wincing at the bright light. “It’s all ready 4 in the morning and if we continue…” he wiggled his eyebrows as Merlin chuckled. “We’d both miss the sunrise and think of how disappointed you’ll be.”

“You’re such a twat,” Merlin said, shoving Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur grinned at him and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. “Like there won’t be other times. Preferably somewhere with a bed, for instance, I already feel like my back’s going to give out.”

Merlin could concede that Arthur had a point. “True, I’m pretty sure my back went numb about an hour ago.”

“What are you trying to say? That I’m fat?” Arthur mocked.

Merlin snickered to himself. “Yeah, your weight and the hard ground is not a good combination.”

“I’ll show you a good combination,” Arthur teased, tickling Merlin’s hips.

Merlin was laughing uncontrollably and Arthur only relented his attack when Merlin had shouted that he was “fighting fit, you colossal prick.”

“Ah yes, thank you for noticing,” Arthur remarked, a smug look on his face. “I am fit and I do have a colossal prick.”

“Jesus Christ,” Merlin squeaked out as he began laughing to such a degree that he could feel tears leaking from his eyes.

After he finally calmed down, much to Arthur’s chagrin, he curled up and rested his head on Arthur’s chest.

They barely managed to stay awake for the sunrise. Merlin was just starting to doze when he was jolted awake by a sharp elbow to the ribs from Arthur. “Come on, we’re going to miss it.”

“Look up, Merlin,” he whispered as they both maneuvered to the front of the tent, sitting side by side.

The sight was breathtaking. Merlin had never seen a sunrise willingly, the only one from recent memory being from when he pulled a stressed induced all nighter in an attempt to finish writing a fifteen-page paper from when he was in uni.

There was a small breeze that moved the water on the lake in front of them in such a way that even the ripples from it added to the soft hues of the sky as the sun rose.

The magnificence of the moment was only added to as Merlin peered up at Arthur who was looking down at him in what could only be described as love.

Merlin felt wide-awake as the butterflies in his stomach awakened and his heart raced. At this point, he wondered if Arthur could sense the change, the shift in how every thing felt now. 

Feeling content, Merlin simply nestled into Arthur’s side committing the moment to memory.

***

Arthur called Leon to drive them back to Merlin’s flat after they had another quick sleep, as Merlin was adamant that if they didn’t leave now, he would never find the will to.

“I’ll make sure your car gets back to you,” Arthur reassured as they settled into the back seat of Leon’s car.

Merlin merely mumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

After catching Leon’s eye, Arthur nodded his thanks in response to his questioning glances. He would tell him about everything later.

“We need more sleep,” Merlin continued to mutter once they arrived back at the flat and as he proceeded to drag Arthur with him to his room.

They both collapsed onto Merlin’s bed, only kicking off their shoes in the process before letting sleep overtake them.

Arthur, of course, shouldn’t have been surprised that his little break from reality would come crashing down on him so swiftly.

Being here, with Merlin, was something that was imprinted into his mind. Merlin’s small smile as the sun rose and how he turned to look at Arthur, looking so pleased. It made Arthur feel as if a warm blanket had been placed over him and it made his skin feel electrified. 

If this was what love felt like, Arthur wasn’t sure if he was more anxious or happy about it. Whatever it was though, he wasn’t about to change it for anything.

But Arthur couldn’t stay wrapped up in this little bubble of happiness that he had formed. After realizing he had 10 missed phones calls and god knows how many texts, he didn’t even want to attempt to shift through those messages, he knew a severe reprimand was fast approaching. Being in his father’s presence in such a state always made him feel incredibly small.

He attempted to pry himself loose from Merlin’s hold, but was only successful in waking him up instead.

“Hey,” Merlin whispered, looking up at him with beady eyes.

Arthur gave him a small smile. “Hey yourself, I have to get going into work.”

Merlin merely frowned at him in question. “I thought you had all weekend?”

“Duty waits for no one apparently,” Arthur responded and leaned down to press a tender kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

“I’ll see you Monday though, yeah?” he asked as he got up.

“Yeah, of course,” Merlin mumbled, burrowing himself farther into the pillows.

Arthur smiled, taking in the scene and letting the happiness fill him up. He felt damn lucky that Merlin had walked into his life. If only he could convince the king of the same.

***

“Your father is in his study,” Gauis, his father’s right hand man, who also happened to have a prominent seat in Parliament, said to him as soon as he walked in the main room.

“Is it bad?” Arthur questioned, feeling more at ease with Gauis than he ever could with his father.

Gauis, of course, merely raised his eyebrow at him. It was a trait that Gauis never seemed to be without. It had haunted Arthur throughout his entire life, especially when he was child. Gauis was a permanent fixture in the palace; he often took up the role as a father figure in Arthur’s life, whenever Uther was too busy. Needless to say, the eyebrow raise always made him feel a little bit sheepish.

Arthur nodded his head in response, taking a deep breath. He felt as if he was being thrown to the wolves. It was not an experience that he enjoyed.

“Enter,” he heard his father call as he knocked on the door. 

“You wanted to see me, father?”

“Yes,” Uther said, appraising his son. “I wanted to see if you were aware of all of the responsibilities that come with being the prince.”

“Of course I'm aware,” Arthur said through gritted teeth, standing up straighter. It was just like Uther to cut right to the chase.

“Then I wonder what makes you believe that you can spend days gallanting off doing heaven’s knows what. Your duty to this country must come before all else.”

Arthur felt as if he was sixteen years old again. “I specifically made sure my diary was clear this weekend and I am unsure as to what I have ever done to make you think that I do not take my duty seriously.”

“I apologize that if for some bizarre reason me taking a few days off messed with whatever plans you seemed to have,” he continued, as Uther maintained his stare. “Sometimes, it is nice to have a little break.”

“I won’t deny that that is true, Arthur,” Uther said, a suspicious look still in his eyes. “But next time show a little thought. Now, get ready we have a meeting with Parliament in an hour.”

Arthur said nothing in response as he left the room. He knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised by his father’s reaction, but it became tiring after awhile. Though the royal family didn’t have the same sway that it once did, there was still some influence held over Parliament and his father made sure that every one knew it.

When Arthur was to be king he knew that there would have to be a balance. 

He had a dream of a peaceful and just country where equality for all reigned and most importantly the people were happy. It sometimes felt that the country and its people were headed towards that time, but then it would falter. One day, Arthur hoped that he could attempt to bring the country together once and for all. It often seemed as though it was an impossible dream, but the idea was always there in the back of his mind.

He hardly ever was outspoken to many people about his idea, aside from his closest mates, but he never wanted to give up hope on it. To have his father continually rebuke him for not doing enough always stung a little more than it should.

While in his reverie he didn’t notice that Morgana had walked into the room and was watching him in particular interest.

“Daydreaming?” she asked loudly.

“What do you want, Morgana?” Arthur groaned.

“Now is that any way to treat your darling sister?”

“Maybe if you ever gave me some incentive not to,” he rebutted.

She merely smirked back at him, settling down in the chair across from Arthur. He had meandered into his own office and was looking over papers for the upcoming meeting.

“I hear father was having a good sulk earlier.”

Arthur barely held back an eye roll.

“All you have to do is stand up for yourself,” she continued, sternly. “You don’t always have to be the perfect little prince.”

Arthur said nothing as she stared him down. “Just something to think about.”

***

Merlin’s head was in the clouds. After spending a night with Arthur, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It was to the point that Will had started to continually stare at him suspiciously and wonder if he needed to “go to that blasted coffee shop and make sure this wanker doesn’t break your heart.” His concern was touching.

By the time Monday rolled around, Merlin was itching to get back to Avalon, much to Will’s annoyance.

“You know,” Will said through a spoonful of cereal. “You used to be so grumpy in the mornings. I almost miss it because your cheerfulness is bring me right down mate.”

“I’ll try to tone it down next time,” Merlin promised.

Will nodded his head in confirmation. “See that you do.”

Merlin sighed to himself; it was like living with a child sometimes. “Do you want to marathon some Doctor Who when I get home later?”

“Sure,” Will shrugged. “It’s been awhile since I’ve watched it.”

“Cheers, mate,” Merlin called as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, while Will gave him a salute in goodbye.

It was with a little skip in his step that he entered the coffee shop, his eyes automatically searching for Arthur. If Will could see him now…

His gaze quickly found a smiling Arthur who gave him a small wave. After paying for his coffee and muffin, and really he should try something new one of these days, he made a beeline for him.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, a bit horrified that it came out a little breathless.

“Merlin,” Arthur replied grinning at him cheerfully. “Are you going to sit down or do you prefer to just stare at me?”

Merlin blushed a deep red and sat down quickly. “I don’t know why anyone would want to stare at your ugly mug.”

“I beg to differ,” Arthur said taking a sip of coffee.

“Yes, well, you would,” Merlin retorted. “I see you’re in a good mood this morning.”

“I do get to see your bright, smiling face so what would I be upset about,” Arthur grinned.

Merlin chuckled loudly as a few “awe’s” could be heard directed towards them.

“I don’t even know what to say to you.”

“That’s all right, just sit in wonder about how lucky you are to be in the presence of such greatness.”

“Are you actually hearing yourself speak right now?”

Arthur winked at him in response. “You wanna help me with this Sudoku puzzle? I can’t figure it out.”

Merlin sat there for a moment, glancing at Arthur questioningly. Arthur just continued to grin and shifted his newspaper so Merlin could see it.

He sighed in defeat and took out his own pen. Apparently his life was now a small slice of domesticity and Merlin found that he didn’t much mind it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“You better get your cute little tush in gear and get ready or you’re going to be late,” Gwen cautioned, waving her mascara wand at Merlin. “What time are you meeting Arthur?”

Merlin leaned against the wall, groaning. “We’re meeting at the gallery at 7, I still have a couple of hours.”

“Merlin,” Gwen said seriously. “You do realize that it’s 6, right?”

 _Oh, shit._ “Well if I wasn’t nervous all ready…” Merlin muttered. “I’m going to get going then.” He went over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you there, love. It’s gonna be grand.”

“Wear those black jeans and that maroon jumper that you like so much,” Gwen shouted as Merlin grabbed his things.

“You’re a doll, Gwen,” Merlin hollered back. “See you in a bit!”

Thanking his stars for the wonder that was Gwen, Merlin busted his arse back to his own flat. He had been fretting over tonight for the past week. Feeling harried, he promptly began shouting his concerns at an amused Will as soon as he walked in the door.

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to meet the infamous Arthur tonight,” Will called to Merlin as he ran into his room.

“If all goes to plan, hopefully you won’t!”

“Excuse me,” Will said indignantly. “I am an absolute delight.”

“You’re an absolute something all right.”

“I won’t stand for this slander against my character. I’ll have to tell Arthur a bunch of embarrassing stories about you.”

Merlin walked back into the main room, pulling on his jumper, where Will was sat on the sofa.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Will smirked. “I’m sure he would love to know about that time we went to the London Eye when we were what five or so? And you nearly pissed yourself because you were totally convinced that when you got to the top that sometimes kids were abducted by aliens.” Will waved his hands around, chuckling as he kept talking. “Oh, oh, and that the whole thing was the master plan of the head of security, who was extremely old and had a triangle-shaped head.”

“Yeah and who was the one who convinced me of that before we went on?” Merlin questioned. “If anything that story just proves how much of a bastard you truly are.”

Will gave Merlin an unimpressed look. “You have to admit, looking back, it is a bit funny.”

Merlin let out a short laugh. “All it did was persuade my mum that you were a horrible influence on me. You know I’m still afraid of heights because of it.”

“Yes, well, we just won’t tell your side of the story then,” Will retaliated as if that solved everything.

Merlin rolled his eyes and swatted at him. “Are you about ready or am I leaving without you?”

“Like I would miss this,” Will declared. “Let’s go.”

***

To say that Arthur was nervous would be a dramatic understatement. He was basically petrified about everything that could possibly go wrong tonight. It’s not that he wasn’t excited to go out on another actual date with Merlin, but the stakes were pretty high.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Morgana asked, as she was sat in his room while he got ready.

Arthur scoffed. “Like that would make every thing better.”

Morgana rolled her eyes and pierced him with a sharp glare. “At least take Leon with you. You know you can’t wander about by yourself no matter how much you would like to.”

“Leon is coming,” Arthur grumbled, fixing his shirt. He was dressed in a deep red shirt, with a sports jacket, and fitted dark jeans.

“Good, than I shan't worry.”

“What a relief,” Arthur replied sarcastically.

Morgana hit him lightly around the head in retaliation. “I can’t wait to hear all about Merlin from Leon, since I’m sure you won’t tell me anything.”

“Damn right,” Arthur agreed. “And if Leon knew any better, he wouldn’t give in to you.”

“You’d be surprised about what Leon is willing to do, brother dear.”

Arthur gagged slightly, wishing he could forget that Morgana had ever made that statement.

“Please don’t share things like that with me,” he pleaded. “I would rather live blissfully in ignorance.”

Morgana just leveled a smirk in his direction and patted down a stray hair on his head.

“There, you look dashing as always,” she said. “Try not to break Merlin’s heart, all right?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence as always.”

“Oh shush, Leon’s waiting out in the car for you,” Morgana smiled. “Get going.”

Arthur nodded and gave her once last smile before turning to leave. “Don’t wait up, just be sure to lock up whenever you leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Morgana waved her hand. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Arthur smiled and waved goodbye, heading to the car.

“All set, Sire?” Leon asked.

Arthur leaned his head against the window. “I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Everything should go smoothly, I made sure to speak to the owner of the art gallery, John Kilgharrah, and he was willing to make sure that there will be extra security in place and that you wouldn’t be disturbed.”

“Thank you, Leon,” Arthur said. That was slightly reassuring to know.

“And I’ll be there if you happen to need me, Sire,” Leon said later as they pulled up to the museum.

“Duly noted, Leon,” Arthur said as he scanned the area for Merlin. He could see him standing near the entrance, hunched, looking at his phone.

Arthur quickly got out of the car, muttering a quick goodbye to Leon, and made his way over to Merlin a grin spreading across his face.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Arthur smiled as Merlin looked up, his blue eyes shining.

Merlin smiled back, a wide grin forming. “I always forget what it’s like to see you without a suit on.”

“Do I meet your standards for the evening?” Arthur winked.

“Hmm, it’ll have to do,” Merlin laughed as Arthur pretended to be hurt.

“You wound me good sir.”

“Oh, I’m sure I do,” Merlin said. “C’mon, you prat, let’s get going.” He tugged on Arthur’s hand and nodded his head towards the entrance.

“Let’s go,” Arthur agreed.

***

The evening started out well, as Merlin and Arthur whispered back and forth to each other, bumping shoulders, as they critiqued the art that they didn’t understand and reveled in the ones they found profound.

There weren’t many people at the showcase yet as it was still early in the evening. Merlin knew it wouldn’t be long before both Will and Gwen spotted the two of them.

He took a deep breath in attempt to work himself up to what he had to tell Arthur.

“My friends think you’re my boyfriend,” he blurted out.

Arthur turned to look at him, his mouth alternating between opening and closing.

“Please don’t be mad,” Merlin said earnestly. “It’s just they worry about me a lot, which is completely unnecessary, so Will told them that I had a boyfriend that I met at a coffee shop and I went along with it. But then they kept pestering me about it and they all wanted to meet said boyfriend and it’s all a complete mess,” Merlin continued to ramble as Arthur stared. “I know I should have told you sooner…”

“Merlin,” Arthur said holding up his hands. “ _Mer_ lin, stop.” Merlin looked over at Arthur to see him grinning. 

“I can’t believe you lured me here under false pretenses,” Arthur teased.

“I know I should have told you,” Merlin reiterated, he couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation.

“A little forewarning would have been nice,” Arthur said before Merlin attempted to speak again. “But it’s hardly something that I wouldn’t do for you honestly.”

“You would?”

Arthur just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. “Like it’s such a hardship for me,” he joked and moved his hand to cup Merlin’s cheek. “Merlin Emerson, it would be an honor to be your boyfriend for the evening.”

“Good,” Merlin grinned, his ears going red, as he noticed Gwen and Will walking towards them. “Because my friends are headed this way.” 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and laced their fingers together. Oh god, his palms were getting sweaty. _Keep it together Emerson_ , he chanted in his head.

“Merlin, love!” Gwen called out.

Arthur gave Merlin’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they both turned around.

Both Gwen and Will had identical shocked looks on their faces as Merlin introduced Arthur.

“I think you’ve forgotten to mention something,” Gwen said with wide eyes as she shook Arthur’s free hand.

Will was looking back and forth between Merlin and Arthur in shock before he let out a loud guffaw. “I cannot even fucking believe this right now.”

“William,” Gwen muttered and elbowed him in the side. “Watch your mouth.”

“Merlin, mate, you are an absolute treasure,” Will said wiping a tear from his eye, his laughter finally calming down.

Merlin suddenly felt a little nauseous as the people around him started to take notice of the pair of them. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was again missing something vitally important.

The whispers grew louder and when there was a few flashing lights Merlin glanced over at Arthur. He was looking a little flushed and nervous as he looked back at Merlin.

“I’m so sorry,” Arthur whispered, which only added to Merlin’s confusion. “Go with Gwen and Will, I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

As Gwen and Will began to tug him towards an adjoining room he could hear the calls of “Prince Arthur! Prince Arthur!” as Arthur was quickly surrounded, question after question being shouted to him.

 _Prince Arthur._ Arthur was the actual Prince of Wales. _Arthur._

Merlin felt like he had been dosed with icy water. He willingly let himself be dragged along as he tried to find some semblance of understanding. The only words that kept forming in his head repeatedly were prince and Arthur and how could he have been so naïve?

***

Gwen and Will had taken him to a small break room that had been set up for the artists. He sat down on the first chair he saw and put his head in his hands, feeling small.

“You really didn’t know?” Gwen asked quietly, gently rubbing his back in comfort.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Merlin…” Gwen started before the door was pushed opened to reveal Arthur.

“Do you think we could have a moment alone?” He asked.

Merlin nodded at Gwen and Will to tell them it was all right. As soon as they left Merlin stood and let out a deep breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

"You're the Prince of Wales?" Merlin still felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "And you never thought that little fact would be relevant to share with me? Did you just want to see how long you could string me along for?” Merlin grit his teeth, becoming angrier the more he spoke. 

“Oh poor Merlin couldn’t even pick out the royalty in his own country if he talked to them everyday. How pathetic let’s see if I can make him like me, and then make him fall in love with me, wouldn’t that be absolutely grand!” 

Merlin stopped for a moment, taking another deep breath, feeling utterly humiliated. “Honestly, was it all a joke to you?"

"Merlin, please, it wasn’t like that," Arthur begged in an attempt to get Merlin to hear him out. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long…”

"No," Merlin said coldly. "You know what, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say to defend yourself right now. You could have at least had the decency to tell me earlier instead of making me feel like a complete idiot in front of my friends and all those people.” Merlin could feel his hands shaking in anger. “Do you understand how absolutely embarrassing this is you complete and utter arse!”

“Merlin, let me explain! It’s not what you’re thinking, it’s all just a great… misunderstanding. I didn’t expect to be ambushed here.”

Merlin scoffed. “You call lying about who you really are just a great misunderstanding?”

Arthur ran a hand over his face in frustration. “Listen, _please_ , I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid of how you might react and I didn’t want you to view me any differently.”

“You should have told me in the first place, Arthur. There's no excuse.”

“I know, Merlin, believe me,” Arthur said earnestly. “You have to understand that for me, it’s hard to find some place or someone that I can be myself with and here with you and Avalon I have a chance to do that.”

“You surprised me so much, Merlin,” he continued, a sincere look on his face. “I never expected anything like this. It scared me a lot to be honest and I was worried that my title would scare you off.” He gave Merlin an apologetic smile. 

“I don’t think I could bear to lose you, especially not now, you mean everything to me.” Arthur sighed, biting his lip. “But I understand if you need some time, and even if you don’t want _this_ anymore.”

Merlin stood stock still as Arthur spoke. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by everything that had happened and Arthur’s words that the urge to flee was growing by the minute.

“I have to go,” Merlin said, slowly walking backwards towards the doors. “I’ll talk to you soon. I just need to sort through every thing and then I promise we can talk.”

Arthur nodded in understanding, looking all the more like someone kicked his puppy.

Merlin averted his eyes and turned on his heels quickly to get away from the sight, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t know what to think any more. This Arthur wasn’t Arthur Penn, the stubborn prat who loved cringe worthy pop music and had a propensity for shouting poetry in the middle of the night, but rather he was Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Wales, and one day he would become king. 

For Merlin, he wasn’t sure if he could ever factor into that equation and fill up a space in Arthur’s life. Especially not now that he felt as if he didn’t know who Arthur really was anymore.

He couldn’t get past the fact that Arthur didn’t trust him enough to tell him. Regardless of the fact that Merlin probably should have been able to recognize him.

He dodged the crowd that was surrounding him, shouting questions to him about Arthur, and got into the cab that Gwen had called for him. Merlin thanked the stars for Gwen’s quick thinking.

When Merlin made it back to his and Will’s flat he promptly went and locked himself in his room, throwing himself face first onto his bed. He would deal with the consequences of everything tomorrow.

***

After attempting to move through the crowd of both people and photographers, Arthur found the sanctuary of the back seat of the Leon’s car heavenly.

He couldn’t stop replaying the scene over and over again in his mind; Merlin’s look of betrayal was haunting him. All it took was one person to notice him and every thing had turned to chaos.

By the time he got back to Clarence House, Arthur felt utterly drained. He should have known that going to the showcase was going to end in disaster. Why didn’t he tell Merlin before? It had all become too easy to forget that he was the prince when he was with Merlin that he wasn’t thinking straight. If only he had told him sooner.

Throwing his blazer onto the couch and kicking off his shoes, Arthur made his way to his bedroom. He got settled into bed after undressing down to his pants. His head was still spinning. Arthur didn’t know what he could do or say now to make Merlin understand why he did what he did. Not that Arthur fully understood it himself.

God he had really made a mess of things.

The only bright side to things was something that Merlin had let slip. He said that he loved Arthur. _Loved._ Arthur felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest in the happiness he felt. No matter how much he tried to quell it.

Being in love was something new to Arthur, but with Merlin everything clicked into place. It was like there was a missing piece that Merlin fit into perfectly and now things were clearer and more defined. He never expected to feel this way and it was a little scary, especially now.

“If it was meant to be, everything will work out,” Morgana had said later on when she had come over to check on him and Arthur could only hope that it would turn out to be true.

***

When Monday rolled around Arthur tried to repress the hope that Merlin would be at Avalon. Much to his and everyone else’s disappointment, he didn’t show.

“You have to fix this,” Sefa had told him like he didn’t already know.

The sentiment was echoed from the rest of the people scattered inside the shop.

Arthur’s right eye twitched. “I am the crown prince and if you all do not butt out of this situation, I will personally see to it that you all spend a little time in the tower.”

“Oh, so they do still do that,” one person muttered but was quickly quieted by Arthur’s stare.

“This is between Merlin and I and I would like to keep it that way,” Arthur took a breath. “But I appreciate the concern.”

God, how many times was he going to have to reiterate his point?

“Arthur, dear, come sit with me,” Alice said waving him over to her.

“Have you been sleeping?” She questioned as he sat down. “You look worn out.”

Arthur laughed bitterly. “Well, I do have a lot on my plate in general.”

Alice looked surprised for a moment before reaching out to squeeze Arthur’s hand. “It’s easy to forget that when you’re here. You know no one means any harm.”

“I know,” Arthur said. And he did, of course he did, that’s why he continued to come here for so long. This little out of the way coffee shop made him feel at home and he appreciated being able to be himself. “I just feel like I keep having to have this conversation over and over again.”

“Sweetheart, just keep your chin up and don’t let anyone get you down. It’ll be okay,” Alice reassured. "Everything will turn out all right."

At least she was hopeful.

***

Merlin was resolutely ignoring anything that reminded him of Arthur. He could openly admit that he was being a little immature, but it was only fair. He still needed time before he could talk to Arthur.

Truth be told it wasn’t like he could escape him anyways. His own mother called him the moment she heard.

“Merlin Emerson," she scolded. "How come you didn’t tell your own flesh and blood that you were dating the Prince of Wales?” she had exclaimed, pointedly adding that she wouldn’t be opposed to having them pop over for dinner some time. "Any time at all really, just come over love. You know I hardly see you," she said.

Merlin was trying his hardest to forget that conversation as it only made him feel increasingly guilty.

To add salt to the wound, the pictures of him and Arthur followed him everywhere.

“Have an exciting weekend, Professor Emerson?” A student called out to him as soon as he walked into the lecture hall.

“Pardon?”

“Well… we can’t believe that you know the actual Prince of Wales and didn’t feel like sharing a bit of gossip with us, your students,” another student in the front of the room said.

Merlin could feel another tension headache coming on.

“Well, as I am your _professor_ there is such a thing as keeping my life outside of this classroom private.”

Merlin set down his bag, pulling out his notes for the day. “Now, how about we talk about the disputed reign of Empress Matilda? Yes?”

There was a groan from the entire class.

“Now there’s the enthusiasm I’m looking for!” Merlin smiled and began his lecture.

He could feel the students’ attention span slipping as he continued. His normally well-behaved, animated class was turning on him because of a royal.

“Would you all like me to set a 2,000 word essay on the intricacies of the civil war aptly named The Anarchy and the repercussions from it to be due next class period?”

There was a loud chorus of no's.

“That’s what I thought, now pay attention.”

Merlin was able to keep the class on point until the last ten minutes when chaos took over. He was weighing the over/under of his chances to make it out alive if he threw himself out the window just to escape the madness.

“Calm down everyone!” Merlin called out, garnering everyone’s attention. “I’ll see you all next time! Have a good day!”

For a moment, Merlin thought he was going to be booed, but the class just grumbled to themselves and left, Merlin following behind.

It was like that for the rest of the day. Merlin was hounded about questions pertaining to Arthur so much that he felt like he was losing his mind. He appreciated the other faculty members’ “concerns,” but he knew if there was one thing that propelled every one into a sense of camaraderie was gossip. There was nothing the other professors loved more than talking shit about other professors and speculating on their love lives.

Thanking the gods that he had an office to himself, he hurriedly locked himself in before a fellow colleague could follow him any further.

As soon as he sat down his mobile vibrated on his desk. Merlin was hesitant to look.

It was a text from Arthur.

_I’m sure you don’t want to hear from me, but the people over at Avalon are continuing their pining over you. I won’t be in on Wednesday morning if you wanted to stop in for your coffee…_

A small smile graced Merlin’s face before he could stop it. As much as he wanted to keep clear of him, he really did miss Arthur. He pocketed his phone and got back to work with the visions of delicious coffee and muffins dancing in his mind. He hadn’t had a good cup in weeks.

***

Merlin walked into Avalon amidst shocked gasps and one person’s clapping.

He laughed to himself as he approached Sefa.

“Merlin!” She said, a huge smile on her face. “We missed you!”

Merlin could feel his face turning red; he wasn’t a fan of being the center of attention. “Sorry, I was sick for a little bit, then you know… other things.”

“Yes, you’re the talk of the town.”

“Unfortunately,” Merlin muttered, pushing his money towards her.

“Go talk to Alice, sweets,” Sefa said. “She’ll sort you out, she knows Arthur better than all of us.”

Merlin nodded in thanks, grabbing his coffee and muffin.

He hesitantly sat down next to the older woman, in which he was rewarded with a welcoming smile.

“Merlin, dear,” she said. “It’s so good to see you. We all thought Arthur had chased you off.”

“Ah well, it’s a bit complicated isn’t it,” Merlin muttered biting into his muffin.

Alice laughed softly. “You and Arthur are more alike than you think you are.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re both stubborn as all get out, dear, I’m sure you’ve realized.”

She hesitated a moment and looked him over questioningly. "What's the matter, dear?"

Merlin smiled a little. “I might have told Arthur that I loved him when I shouted at him.”

Merlin was a bit disappointed by Alice’s lack of reaction as she had only smiled at him as if he didn't have a clue. It had been weighing heavily on his mind lately as he didn’t mean to say it in such a manner. When he attempted to talk to Will about it all he did was give Merlin a deadpan stare and walk away mumbling that Merlin was bloody losing it if he had to spell it out for him. That had been the end of that conversation.

“Oh dear, it’s nothing you should worry about honestly. I would be gobsmacked if he didn’t feel the same,” she smiled. “I’ve known Arthur an awful long time and I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him,” she said making Merlin sputter.

“I don’t look at him in any sort of way,” Merlin denied, though he knew he was lying through his teeth.

Alice smiled indulgently at him while others laughed. Merlin glared at the one’s eavesdropping.

He leaned towards Alice, “have they always been listening in?”

She nodded, laughing gently. “You’re an oblivious sort aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just mean that you wouldn’t know true love if it stared you in the face everyday over coffee,” she said raising and eyebrow.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, like he hadn’t heard that one before.

“It’s just this was something extremely important and he didn’t tell me,” Merlin argued. “He lied about who he was! Who knows what else he could have lied about…”

“Merlin, dear, I think you’re not giving Arthur enough credit here,” Alice retorted. “I understand it was terrible what he did, but hear him out. I haven’t seen him as open with anyone as he is with you. Is his title enough to throw everything away?”

“You’re starting to sound like my mother,” Merlin sighed.

“I’m sure we’d get along smashingly,” Alice said, stirring her cup of tea. “Hear him out Merlin, I know you’re embarrassed.” Merlin let out a halfhearted laugh, that was an understatement. “But you have to decide if Arthur’s worth it.”

“You are a wise lady, Alice. I’m glad I met you.”

“Likewise, my dear, you two keep me young,” Alice smiled sweetly.

“Maybe I’ll have to stop in next week,” Merlin said softly, his fingers idly tracing the top of his coffee cup.

“Now that’s more like it.”

***

Arthur was pacing outside the door to his father’s room. The king wanted to speak to him and even though Arthur was a 28-year-old man, his father was quite a difficult man to please. He could only begin to fathom what he had planned to say. It felt like déjà vu all over again.

“Arthur!” Uther called. “Come in please.”

Taking a deep breath, straightening his shoulders, he walked in.

“Father,” he said closing the door.

Uther glanced up from his papers and looked Arthur over. He shoved one of the papers he was looking at towards Arthur with a questioning look. 

Arthur was silent.

“Anything you would like to say?”

Arthur bit his lip, rocking on his heels as he looked at the picture of him and Merlin holding hands.

“I’m sure whatever I have to say you won’t like to hear.”

Uther pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an aggravated sigh.

“You should know better by now that you can’t sneak around with someone.”

“I wasn’t exactly sneaking around,” Arthur said before he could stop himself.

“Watch your tone with me,” Uther said sternly, giving Arthur a pointed look. 

Giving in, Arthur sat down in the chair across from his father. “His name’s Merlin. He’s a university professor.”

Uther gave him an unimpressed look. Arthur could tell he was holding back what he truly wanted to say. “Is he worth it?”

“Yes,” Arthur said without hesitation, surprising himself. Even Uther couldn’t school the look of surprise on his own face.

“Then sort it out,” Uther commanded. “There will be a press conference next week, set the record straight for the press. You have until then.”

Arthur nodded.

“That’ll be all,” Uther said, giving a clear dismissal. “Keep a low profile.”

He wasn’t out the door for a second when Morgana accosted him.

“Get a scolding from father?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Press conference next week.”

Morgana coughed quietly before turning to Arthur with a wicked glint in her eyes.

“I’m not going to like this am I?” Arthur sighed.

Morgana grinned. “If Merlin gets in touch with you, why don’t you invite him over here. We’ll have a little get together, just a small group of us, and you can talk to him.”

Arthur barked out a laugh. “Why do I have a feeling that you’ve already done just that?”

Morgana merely raised an eyebrow at him. “And you think that you don’t know me. I’ve invited Gwaine too by the way and Percy.”

“Great,” Arthur mumbled. “Just great.”

“Don’t you worry Merlin and his friends will be here Saturday,” she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, cackling. “It’ll be grand.”

Arthur stood stock still as Morgana’s laughter echoed throughout the hall as she left. He could not believe that Merlin had agreed to it, let alone understand how Morgana had pulled every thing off. Going off of past experience it was best not to question her when she was determined. He really wasn’t sure what to expect on Saturday, but he knew he needed to make the most of it.

***

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to Clarence House,” Gwen gasped as she turned in her seat to squeeze Merlin’s arm. “This is like a dream.”

“Or a nightmare,” Merlin muttered. He got a rough pinch from Gwen for his cheek.

“How much of a chance do you think I have with the princess?” Will wondered.

Lance snorted from where he sat in the driver’s seat, while the others remained quiet.

“I don’t like what this silence is insinuating,” Will grumbled, looking out the window.

“Did you honestly expect anything else?” Merlin questioned, laughing.

“Oi! Like you can really have a say in this conversation,” Will threw a sharp glance in Merlin’s direction. “Dating the Prince of bleeding Wales.”

“Piss off, Will.”

Merlin was a bundle of nerves. He wasn’t thinking when he accepted Morgana’s invitation. Who knew if Arthur even wanted him there? The more Merlin thought about it the more he stressed himself out. All he needed to do was talk to Arthur, simple as that. He could deal with the whole “dating the prince” thing later on, when it didn’t make his hands feel like shaking.

As they pulled into the drive, after getting through some security, Will let out a low whistle.

“Look at this fucking place,” he said in awe.

Merlin certainly couldn’t disagree with Will’s assessment. The place was bloody massive.

“You could fit like 10 or more replicas of our flat inside this place and there would still be room,” Merlin said, swiveling his head around to take everything in.

“Shit, mate,” Will responded still looking around in wonder as if he was a child in a candy store.

The four of them stood together as they walked towards the house. Merlin knocked on the door, unsure of what to do, as Will muttered about there probably being a butler to answer the door.

To all of their surprise, it was Arthur that greeted them. 

“Do you make it all right then?” He asked, motioning them inside.

“Oh yes, not too terribly difficult to find is it?” Gwen said as she gave him a hug before introducing him to Lance.

Arthur gave them all a polite smile and if because his eyes lingered a bit longer on Merlin, well Merlin couldn’t control the heat rising to his cheeks as much as he wished could. Stupid, bloody prat.

“Everyone’s out back,” Arthur said, leading them out into the backyard.

“Arthur, dear,” Morgana called out. “I see you’ve brought back some guests.”

Merlin could feel the assessment that Morgana was giving each one of them. It felt like being sized up for slaughter by Prada heel.

When Arthur introduced him, the grin on Morgana’s face became even more predator like. Merlin immediately felt intimated by this gorgeous woman and by the look Arthur was giving Morgana he feared for Merlin too.

“Merlin, my pet,” she said interlocking their arms. “Let’s go for a nice walk and have a chat shall we?”

Before Merlin could object, he was pulled away. He sent a helpless look towards his friends to which they all merely grinned back at him in return. Hell, at this point he was willing to have the talk with Arthur he was dreading if only to avoid this.

“There’s no need to look so afraid,” Morgana smiled, loosing the grip on his arm as if she figured he was less likely to make a break for it. Merlin, however, felt that it was still a viable option.

“I can see why Arthur likes you.”

“Can you?” Merlin laughed. “You hardly know me.”

“Let’s just call it a gut instinct, yeah?”

“And believe me,” Morgana continued. “He talks about you enough that I’m sure I know you well enough.”

Merlin stammered for a moment, his mouth being unable to form words. “I see.”

“Oh, you poor boy. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

“It would seem not,” Merlin said, glancing around at the garden they were walking through. He could see every one talking and laughing in the distance.

“I can only guess as to what you think about Arthur,” Morgana said suddenly, pulling them both to a stop.

“Believe me, I know how he is, especially when it comes to relationships, but with Arthur when he’s in it it’s for the long haul. He loves and trusts with all his heart and if he does that with you; it’s not something you’d want to give up. No matter how much of a right prick he is most days,” Morgana said giving Merlin a sly grin.

“I know,” Merlin started to say.

“But it’s complicated,” Morgana finished. “I know he lied to you, but for Arthur everything he does is scrutinized, he is the Prince of Wales after all. And at Avalon, as odd as it sounds, he can be left alone and be himself. But you burrowed your way into his life anyhow.”

Morgana turned and looked at Merlin directly. “Hear him out.”

“That’s all I’ve been hearing lately,” Merlin sighed.

“Think on it then,” Morgana smiled. “For now, there’s a charming Duke of York who I know is just waiting to make your acquaintance.”

***

Arthur couldn’t get Merlin alone for more than a mere second. Ever since he and Morgana had come back from their “walk” Gwaine had attached himself to Merlin’s hip.

Arthur, of course, was feeling the definition of _not_ being jealous in the least thank you very much and he definitely did not deserve the pitiful glances that both Morgana and Gwen had been sending him. The two of them meeting would bring about his demise, he was sure of it.

It wasn’t his fault that when it was just the two of them that Merlin turned beat red and all but ran away from him. If anything it was infuriating.

The whole group had all congregated around the bonfire as the sun was starting to set.

“Stop being such a sour puss,” Morgana whispered to him as she sat down in the chair next to him.

Arthur glared back at her smug face and turned to stare into the fire, valiantly not looking in Merlin’s direction.

After only sitting down for a few minutes and continually receiving glances from Morgana, he had had enough.

“I’m going to get a drink,” he muttered, anything to get away for a moment.

His alone time only lasted a second as he heard footsteps behind him as he entered the kitchen. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see who it was.

“Mate, you gotta pull that stick out of your arse,” Gwaine commented as he walked towards Arthur with his arm slung across Merlin’s shoulders. “This is a party, have fun for once.”

Arthur could feel his right eye twitch. It was taking all of his will power not to snap.

“Or is it something else?” Gwaine prodded. “Maybe you need to get laid princess, I’m sure that would straighten you out. No need to be jealous of the rest of us.”

Arthur kept silent and stared hard at Gwaine willing him to shut up. Even Merlin was beginning to wince.

Taking pity on them, Merlin stepped out from Gwaine’s arm. “I think that’s enough, Gwaine.”

Gwaine smiled broadly. “Well, why don’t you kids go talk instead?”

Arthur caught Merlin’s eye, to which Merlin nodded at him. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. This was it.

“Come with me,” Arthur said and nodded towards the stairs.

“Have fun you two!” Gwaine hollered, giving them both an over the top wink.

Bloody Gwaine.

***

It would be a grandiose understatement to say that Merlin was feeling anything other than being completely skittish. Even if he had accepted that he really liked, god even loved Arthur, actually saying it out loud in a setting that didn’t involve a screaming match was nerve wracking.

Gwaine had been telling him all night that he had nothing to worry about that Arthur was crazy about him and how perfect his plan was going. Couldn’t he see how jealous Arthur was getting? And, all right, Arthur was pretty grumpy, but that could have been about anything. Merlin wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

Merlin followed Arthur upstairs, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“Is this your room?” Merlin inquired as soon as he stepped in the room.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “It is.”

Merlin nodded at him taking every thing in. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting it to be, but it wasn’t this. Arthur’s room was at best an organized chaos; Merlin would have had him pinned as someone who kept everything clean and in perfect order. He also had enough books scattered around and on his bookshelf to rival Merlin. His room was also definitely designed with the Pendragon colors, red and gold, in mind and Merlin wasn’t surprised by that in the least.

“I didn’t bring you up here to ravish you or anything,” Arthur stopped for a moment, momentarily horrified at what he said. “I mean,” he took a quick breath. “It’s just some place quiet to talk.”

Merlin gave Arthur an indulgent smile saying that he figured as much.

“Okay, well, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” Merlin started. He tried to quell his shaking hands by balling them into fists. “I shouldn’t have overreacted like that, but I was just... overwhelmed.”

“I understand why you did what you did. I was just hurt that you thought I would think less of you or leave,” he continued.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, coming over to stand in front of him, hesitantly laying a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not like that at all. For me, it’s like I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

“No, Merlin,” he replied, rubbing his thumb against Merlin’s collarbone. “I don’t think you understand how important you are. You deserve someone who will treasure you and will always be there for you, not someone with as much baggage as I come with.”

Merlin’s heart was positively hammering. Didn’t Arthur know how special he was? That he deserved all of that and more too?

“You deserve the absolute world, Merlin. And I wish… I want so badly to be able to give it to you, Merlin, but I would understand if you didn’t want me to.”

Merlin, feeling completely thunderstruck to find his feelings returned, surged forward to press his lips against Arthur’s. Arthur stood unresponsive for a moment, before he snapped out of it and kissed Merlin back with vigor, his hand moving from Merlin’s shoulder to cup his cheek. 

Arthur pulled back and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s, smiling, while Merlin attempted to control his breathing.

“Think of how smug everyone’s going to be,” Merlin muttered, as Arthur laughed softly.

Arthur kissed Merlin one more time before stepping away. “You ready to go back down there?”

Merlin raised his eyebrow at Arthur.

“Let them talk,” he said, smirking, holding out his hand for Merlin to take.

“All right,” Merlin said lacing his fingers with Arthur’s. “You know we didn’t really talk about anything.”

“Not satisfied with that brand of talking then are you?” Arthur questioned jokingly. “I feel as though I should be offended.”

“Hmm, well, it could be better,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur let out a shocked gasp, feigning hurt. “Is this how it’s gonna be?”

“Maybe some more practice will be in order,” Merlin winked.

“You cheeky bugger,” Arthur laughed.

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand for a moment. “Stop trying to distract me. I—I mean, where do we stand? Are we together?”

“Merlin,” Arthur said exasperated as they walked back downstairs. “What do you think that was up there? Saying goodbye?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Are you my boyfriend or not?” he asked grumpily. 

Arthur grinned broadly and turned to kiss Merlin soundly. “Ah well, when it put it like that I’d sure be disappointed if I wasn’t.”

“Just say yes or no,” Merlin insisted.

Arthur shook his head at him. “Christ, Merlin, the answer is yes.”

Suddenly there was a loud burst of applause as Merlin and Arthur broke apart.

“Oh god, we’ve been spotted,” Merlin said, as everyone stared at them.

“We certainly have,” Arthur retorted as Merlin bit back a grin.

Morgana and Gwen let out equally loud shrills and went and hugged Arthur and Merlin respectively.

Merlin squeezed Gwen with all his might.

“Are you happy?” she whispered into his ear.

“I think I really am,” Merlin admitted.

As she pulled back to look at him, Merlin saw that she had tears in her eyes. 

“Gwen,” he said softly.

She sniffled and patted his arm. “I’m fine, okay, I’m just… proud and happy for you, both of you,” she said and smiled over at Arthur. “I can’t help but be a little emotional.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling ruefully. “I would expect nothing less.”

Arthur felt Merlin squeeze his hand reassuringly as he looked over at the two of them.

Gwen grinned brightly at them both and decisively threw her arms around them. 

“I think you’re stuck with us now, Arthur,” she said.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

***

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arthur asked. He couldn’t help but let some worry seep in. The day of the press conference had come and Arthur wanted everything to go smoothly. The two of them had been taking things slow and were fixing things bit by bit.

“Arthur,” Merlin said exasperated. “If I didn’t want to I would have let you know.” He turned to look at him. “I’m all in Arthur.”

Arthur beamed at him feeling his nervousness slowly ebb away. He was never a fan of having to draw a direct spotlight onto his personal life, but it often came with the price of being the Prince of Wales.

“I’ll be right here when it’s done,” Merlin continued. “And then we’re out of here. Deal?”

“Deal,” Arthur smiled.

“Sire, we’re ready for you,” Mithian, the public relations coordinator for the royal family, called out to him, and ushered him towards the podium.

With one last look at Merlin, Arthur took a deep, soothing breath, plastering his most charming smile on his face and took his place in front of the press.

The nattering of the audience quickly hushed as Arthur pulled out his note cards and began to speak.

“Thank you all for being here today. In the light of recent situations, it has come to by attention that perhaps some explanation is in order.” He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. “I was photographed a few days ago at an art showcase that I was in attendance for in support of the lovely and talented, Guinevere Thomas, and accompanying me at the time was my friend, Merlin Emerson.” Arthur smiled humbly at the press.

“Now, I do not owe it to anyone to justify whom I choose to love in any capacity, but what Merlin and I have is more than just a simple friendship. That being said, he is my boyfriend and I hope that you will extend the courtesy of allowing him his privacy, as well as his friends.”

The murmurs of the crowd grew louder.

“I’ll be happy to field a few questions,” Arthur announced as nearly every hand shot up. He inwardly sighed and focused on what had to be done, counting down the minutes until it was over.

***

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Merlin asked as Arthur walked back into the room accompanied by Mithian.

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at him and loosened his tie.

“You did a good thing, Arthur,” Mithian commented. “Now that they have the scoop they’ll be off your back for a little while at the very least, you know how they are.”

“Indeed,” Arthur drawled. “More importantly my father will be appeased.”

“I’m not going to have to meet the king right now, am I?” Merlin questioned, a fear washing over him suddenly.

“No, no, we can cross that bridge later on,” Mithian reassured. “The king isn’t here at the moment and you two won’t be here much longer either. Leon should be bringing your car around as we speak.”

Arthur nodded, a tired smile on his face.

“Let me go check on where he is. I’ll be back in a tick,” she said.

Merlin took the opportunity to cross the room to where Arthur was standing and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck, squeezing him back. “I hope you’re ready for all of this,” he murmured.

“You can’t scare me off that easy,” Merlin replied.

“Good, because I like having you by my side.”

Merlin grinned, feeling sappy.

“I can't wait until we go see your mum. She's going to absolutely adore me, just you wait,” Arthur grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur, but he knew deep down that he was probably going to be right.

***

Of course, Arthur was bang on about his mother loving him. Every one was mostly powerless to Arthur’s charm, not that Merlin would ever let him in on that fact. It didn’t help either that he kept winking at Merlin slyly every time Hunith was distracted like he was boasting that clearly she liked Arthur so much more than her own son, the smug git.

Seeing Arthur sitting in his mother’s living room was quite the shock to Merlin’s system. He looked like he belonged there, sitting along side Hunith and gossiping with her over a cup of tea. It all seemed eerily normal and domestic, as if they had done this before.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hunith said, smiling warmly over at Arthur. “You should have brought Arthur around ages ago; he’s such a sweet boy.”

There was that look again.

“Not to inflate his ego anymore, but he is kind of important. I mean he is the Prince of Wales, mum.”

“Don’t get smart with your mother,” Hunith admonished. “You’ve always hated bringing your boyfriends over here.”

“Mum,” Merlin groaned. It really was like he was sixteen all over again.

“What? I know how you are, dear.”

Merlin just huffed and gave his mother an unimpressed look.

At this point Arthur was shaking with silent laughter. 

“Well, I must say, Hunith,” Arthur said, biting back more laughter. “It’s my pleasure to be here. You’re home is absolutely lovely. You’ll have to come visit with Merlin sometime. I’d love to show you around.”

He was laying it on thick, but his mother just looked at Arthur like he had a golden halo around his head.

“Oh, dear, that would be a delight.”

Arthur smiled and mouthed back to Merlin “a delight.”

“All right, mum,” Merlin interrupted. “Arthur and I have had a busy day. I think we’re going to head upstairs and get an early night.”

“Of course,” Hunith gave him a wink. Merlin stared at her in response, willing her to stop. “I’ll see you two in the morning then.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and all but dragged him up the stairs to his room. As soon as they walked in and Merlin closed the door, Arthur let out a loud guffaw.

“Awe,” Arthur grinned, his laughter subsiding. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Merlin disagreed, fighting the urge to stick out his tongue. “She birthed me, therefore, I’m pretty sure by default she automatically loves me more, so there.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Arthur said as he looked around Merlin’s childhood room before settling down on his bed.

Merlin laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. He could feel Arthur shift next to him as he tried to get comfortable on Merlin’s bed that was almost too small for the both of them to fit. Arthur quickly gave up and curled himself around Merlin, tossing him arm around Merlin’s middle.

“I’m really glad you were able to come,” Merlin said gently, glancing over at Arthur with a small smile.

“Me too, Merlin, me too,” Arthur agreed, his patented crooked smile on his face. 

Merlin’s answering grin was just as bright and it was then that he knew that every thing was going to be all right. Yes, the two of them still had a lot of things to discuss and work through, but they would make it. Merlin was absolutely certain of it.

***

Merlin was a little shocked, and quite embarrassed, at the reaction that he received when he walked into the coffee shop that following week.

From the moment he entered the door, every one had taken to whooping and cheering at him. It was like walking into a surprise birthday party, only it wasn’t his birthday and this was a bit terrifying.

He hurriedly shuffled over to Arthur, willing himself smaller.

“Don’t feel bad they did that to me too,” Arthur laughed as Merlin sat down next to him.

“Who knew they were so invested?” He asked.

Arthur let out a small chuckle. “Everyone but you apparently.”

Merlin grunted and elbowed Arthur in the ribs.

“I feel lucky that I met you here,” Arthur admitted after a moment, glancing over at Merlin.

He looked at him questioningly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you,” Arthur began, “but my mother loved this place. Her name is craved right here.” He showed Merlin the engraving of the name Ygraine on the edge of the table, his fingers hovering over it. 

“It might sound a little cheesy, but sometimes it feels like she’s here with me, watching over me,” he said, a small smile on his face as Merlin laced his fingers through Arthur’s.

He squeezed Merlin's hand. "And I'm just happy you're here with me. I'd like to think she would have loved you."

It was that moment as they sat there side by side Merlin knew without a doubt that he loved Arthur with his whole heart.

Whatever the future might hold, Merlin and Arthur would be there together as always, like two sides of the same coin. While there was sure to be some bumps along the way, as they both were extremely stubborn in their own regard; the idea that the two of them could figure out whatever was thrown their way was something they both knew that they could do.

Leaning up to press a small kiss onto Arthur’s cheek, Merlin looked into his eyes, feeling shy. “I love you,” he said, smiling.

Arthur’s whole face lit up as he pressed an answering kiss to Merlin’s lips. “I love you too, Merlin.”

Bring it on world they were ready.


End file.
